Locked In
by Shadowcat203
Summary: When the Magic Council finally has had enough of Fairy Tail's destructive behavior... They apprehend Natsu and Gray and place them on house arrest!
1. Chapter 1: Convicted

**Disclaimer**: Fairy tail isn't mine

**Heh! When you think I would stop, I'm at it again! Wanted to see if I could handle writing a story for Fairy tail, even-though I'm not far on the series. (On ep.5) ANYWAYS... Let's give this a shot!**

**Enjoy**.

**Chapter** 1: Convicted

"Gray and Natsu! I need your help." I choked on my soda, couching and gagging as Erza stood before us. Gray was just as shocked as I was, his eyes big! While his mouth formed the shape of a large "O". I nearly died. _Erza asking us for help?! She never did that! Is she sick? Maybe she has a fever!_

"E-Erza... S-sure we'd love to... Help?" Gray kicked the side of my calf under the table, glancing over at me with pleading eyes. I smiled nervously, nodding my head knowingly. She was scary! Very, VERY SCARY! I didn't want to get beat up! Not again! I gulped, my saliva refusing to slither down my throat. Erza sighed loudly, smiling as two scared teens came into view of her black, _monstrous_ eyes.

"Good. Meet me at the train station at 2. That's give you both an hour and a half to get ready." She smiled, walking out of Fairy Tail just as soon as she showed up. I dropped my head lazily, letting it smack the wooden table. Why was life (Erza) so difficult?!

"You are an idiot." I eyed Gray slightly. The Ice Mage was already in the process of stripping down to his boxers. "You just got us in a group with... Erza!"

"I panicked okay!" I slouched back in the chair, letting my hands fall nonchalantly on my face. Taking slow and deep breaths, I tried to overcome the fact that we would be traveling... By train! I let my head hit the table again, groaning as the thought of my throwing up my lunch played in the back of my mind.

"How pathetic." I eyed Gray with disapproval, growling at Mr._ I-think-I'm-a-bad-ass._

"Shut up! You know you would have done the same thing!"

"No I wouldn't have! I would have told Erza I wasn't interested and that would be the end of it!"

"Yeah... The end of you." I rolled my eyes nonchalantly, gritting my teeth as my 'friend' grabbed my hair. His cold breath teased my skin, sending tantalizing sensations all over my body. I gripped his hand with mine, squirming to break free from his death grip! I STILL wanted my hair... I wouldn't look right bald!

"Are you challenging me, Natsu Dragneel?!" The cold radiated from his lips as they barely grazed my earlobe. He pulled tightly on my hair, causing me to wrench and beg for him to stop.

"Yeah... I'm challenging you! Gray... Butt BUSTER!" I kicked my leg back, distracting him just enough to get away.

"My name is FULLBUSTER!"

"Yeah I know... Butt Buster, just like I said." My devilish smirked curled its way up my lips, sending the ice manic in overdrive. He lunged forward landing a hit to my jaw. The bone crushing sound echoed as everyone in Fairy Tail watched in astonishment. When Erza arrived, they never spoke a word and when she left... Lets just say they waited for a reaction.

"Stop it you two!" Lucy jumped over a table running towards us as Loke grabbed her hand, trying to mesmerize her with his so-called good looks. I dodged an attacked, countering with a hit to his rib cage. I stopped, glancing at the clock that showed 1:00. _Damn it!_

"Gray... We need to get going." I pointed lazily at the clock, panting as he struggled to get up. His boxers were caught on a broken chair, ripping them more and more whenever he tried to move. I face palmed myself, helping the guy out of such an encumbrance. "Get ready." He nodded his head, heading out to his home.

I felt sick. Nauseous. Dizzy. I struggled to keep my equilibrium as the sight of the train grew nearer with each footstep. Erza kept a slow going pace, glancing frequently at me. I swayed back and forth, hyperventilating as the train's main door stood before me.

"Come on Natsu... A little ride won't hurt." Erza smiled lightly, her hand outstretched in a friendly gesture. _Erza was seriously sick! But not as bad as me right now!_

"Idiot." Gary's smart remark, took my attention off my suffering and placed it on him. **Big** mistake. He shoved me on the train, taking a seat across from Erza. I slouched over in the seat, staring out the window as the train slowly made a start. Happy sat on my lap, watching Lucy and Plue wave goodbye on the sidewalk. Dizziness and nausea began to slowly overwhelm me, like I was being ambushed by both of them! I gripped the windowsill weakly, pulling my head of the window as I struggled to keep my food down.

"Man... I-think-I'm-gonna-be-s-" I throw up outside the window, convulsing as sharp pains attacked my sides. Saliva dripped from the corner of my lips, tainting my breath with an awful smell! I let my head droop out the window, trying to even out my breaths of air... _Why couldn't we have walked?! _Hands wrapped around my torso, scaring me... In a good way.

"Natsu?" A deep voice startled me! I glanced weakly over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of dark blue hair. Gray? My head drooped once again, my legs giving way from all of the pressure. I collapsed in his arms, still clinging to the windowsill as he crouched to keep from dropping me. "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Never felt better." I smiled weakly, eyes barely opened enough to see. He sighed, picking my body up.

"You are not the best liar."

"I could-be-if-I-wanted-t-" I regurgitated once more, missing the window and staining Fullbuster's shirt. The smell of my bile tainted his clothing, making me nauseous even more.

"Damn it, Natsu!" He laid my body against the seat, ripping off his shirt with determination. He cracked the window open even more and tossed the ruined piece of clothing outside. Erza laid asleep across from us. He sat down beside me, lifting my body up as it began to slide off the leather seat. His eyes softened as my helpless body laid before him. I never really wanted to admit this but... Gray was really a nice guy! I really do consider him a friend. But he can be annoying and frustrating... But cool, I guess.

"I'm... sorry" I swallowed hard, letting the Ice Mage pull my body into a hug. His cold skin, made mine tingle... Mostly in my crotch! I don't know what the hell that means... But I don't like it!

"Don't be." His voice was husky and filled with lust. Well not necessarily lust... But something! The same sensation as before at Fairy Tail happened again, making me squirm awkwardly in his arms. He released his grip, smiling in my eyes as I looked at him. My breath smelled so bad and my hair was a mess! I probably had a bald spot some where and didn't know it yet! Happy gasped in shock as Gray slowly leaned towards my face, his eyes fluttering shut. Mine darted around frantically, before connecting awkwardly with soft, tender lips. I stared at the Mage in disbelief... He kissed me! _What the hell is going on here?! _I pushed him away, wiping my lips in disgust with my forearm. Gray's soft eyes turned to hatred... A slow burning flame of hatred. Pure and deadly.

"What was that f-"

"Natsu." His voice was stern and it was seldom for him to actually be serious for once. "I apologize... Just. Don't bring this up again." He eyed me from the side, shaking Erza awake as train came to a sudden halt. She yawned loudly, stretching before leading us off.

"Yes! IM ALIVE!" I dropped to my knees kissing the ground as Gray walked by, kicking me in the ass! Jealous much?

"Natsu quit playing around! Come on!" I frantically climbed back to my feet, falling in line with the other two wizards. Still mesmerized by Gray, I tried desperately to find something better to do! To think about! To say! But nothing. The scene kept playing in my mind. _The way he looked intently into my eyes! The way his lips felt against mine! The way he held me when I fell! How I feel when he speaks to me!_ I felt my penis harden at the thought, scaring me as the two had a light conversation while we walked. _Shit! Not now! Not now! _Happy giggled to himself, refusing to let words come out the hole in his face! I liked it that way, to be honest.. He talks a little too much! My eyes darted around frantically finding a bathroom nearby!

"Umm... You guys. I-I really... Have to pee! Be back!" I darted towards the restroom, bursting through the door. I stumbled into a stall, sitting lazily on the lid of the toilet, unzipping my pants with ease. I sighed in relief, letting my hard erection loose from its encumbrance. With one hand I gripped the toilet paper dispenser and with the other, my dick. I slowly began to pump my organ, biting my bottom lip to muffle a moan. I quickened the pace, choking out moans that dared to escape my lips._ This wasn't like me! I never liked Gray! Not like this!_ I pulled harder on my organ, gasping out loudly as the motion shook my entire body. _What was I doing? Why was I doing this? How was Gray making me like this?! _The bathroom door opened and closed suddenly! I held back a moan as footsteps echoed in the silent room.

"Natsu? You okay?" _Gray!_ It was him, the one guy who started this!

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine. Just busy." My erection twitched violently, sending me slightly over the edge. _Come on! Contain yourself!_ I took deep breaths, letting my mind wonder until it was safe to put it away. I fixed my clothing opening the door to meet his concerned gaze.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I am, why wouldn't I be?" His eyes widened as something intriguing came into view.

"Natsu you're bleeding." I touched my bottom lip and sure enough... I was. _Damn it! So much for hiding it. _He leaned back against the counter, his shirt still gone with the wind. "How did you manage to do that, dweeb?"

"Well buttbuster... If you wish to know. You bit it, trying to be seductive and what not."

"I didn't bite your lip." He said sternly, standing upright as anger ran through his veins. "I don't bite when I kiss. And I damn sure didn't do that! Never got to." His eyes narrowed as he analyzed my behavior. I could feel my cheeks burning red with embarrassment and my penis slowly going hard once more.

"Y-you didn't?"

"No. I didn't. But I know who did." He smirked knowingly, leaning against the countertop as I eyed him nervously. "Y-" He moaned loudly as my lips crashed against his. He stumbled backwards on the counter, gasping for air as my lips attached his neck! Gray grabbed my cheeks, pulling my lips back into another long and breathtaking kiss. I pressed my erection against him, listening to his moans of pleasure! I began to thrust my hips between his legs, feeling his dick harden with the friction. He spun us around, my back slamming against the wall! I felt my pants loosen, pulling him closer to my body! Our legs were entwined, giving me more of an advantage to rub our sexes together. His hands gripped my butt, while the cold from his body attacked mine. He stopped...pulling away as I whimpered in frustration.

"We can't. I can't. We need to leave before Erza suspects something." He brushed his fingers through his hair, pacing the floor as I tried to comprehend what the fuck just happened!

"G-Gray... You just don't know... How bad-" I stopped, watching the wizard stare at me with disgust.

"How bad what?" He straightened up, letting his eyes fall to the floor as I leaned against the wall... Yearning for him.

"How bad I need you right now!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as he eyed me in disbelief! I wanted to knock that expression off his damn face and beat myself up for becoming so weak!

"I know." I looked at him, my pants still undo. My penis exposed to him. My shirt wrinkled and my hair... A complete mess! "I know how you feel." He looked up at me. "I just don't want to do this right now. I need to- **WE** need to help Erza... The Mean, scary woman... Then later, maybe. There can be an us?"

"What if I can't wait that long?"

"Then it's not right for us to be together. **Wait**!...It's not right! I'm suppose to hate you, not love you! You're my opposite! We're **incompatible**!"

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right. Fire and Ice! Really?! One of us is going to get hurt, Natsu! I can tell!"

"Shut the **fuck** up!" I ran over to the wizard, locking lips with him once more. He gripped the front of my vest, struggling to process his emotions! It felt like he wanted to push me away, but hold me close at the same time. I felt his hand touch my penis, receiving a moan in satisfaction! Then I realized what his intentions were. He grabbed my penis, placing it back into my pants as I gawked at him. He zipped my pants up and fixed my clothing, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Stay in here for a few minutes then come out." He opened the door and I watched as it closed behind him.

We walked in the middle of the crowded town, watching people walk by with no means of being polite. I carried what little luggage I had while Erza carried a whole damn house! Gray had a briefcase, that he claimed had all the important things he needed. I felt so bad! _I don't know why, but I don't like Gray! He's not my type! Hell, any dude is not my type! I like girls end of discussion! I don't know if he likes dudes... But Natsu Dragneel does not! I'm so confused! I did need him in the bathroom, but no feelings were there. I_ sighed, smiling as Erza and Gray came to a halt. _Yes! I can finally sit down! _

"Gray! Natsu... Stay here I'll be right back!" She grabbed her sword, disappearing in the crowd of rude people.

"What the h-" A loud explosion erupted from the building! Gray grabbed my hand, pulling me forward as screams of people echoed everywhere.

"Natsu, run faster!" Happy tagged along, watching the building collapse and burst into flames. My stomach growled, annoying me as Gray led the way.

"I can put those flames out!" I yanked my hand from his grasp, watching the ice freak spin around and pull my hand again.

"We don't have time for that! Erza is somewhere and we need to help her!"

"You might need to! But I'm helping these people!"

"What is your problem?!"

"You are!"

"Is that so?!" He walked forward, ice accumulating in his right palm. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. I wasn't afraid of Gray! I don't even like him! He threw the ice, missing my head by an inch. It landed in the flames and froze the entire fire! Slowly but surely, the ice began to melt. He growled in hatred, grabbing my scarf to pull me close.

"You SEE! **INCOMPATIBLE**!" The ice exploded, destroying more of the city, then what was intended. We gawked at the adversity before us, afraid Erza was come and beat the shit out of us for the problem! She hates when Fairy Tail destroys things, but come on... That's our speciality! Gray shoved me backwards, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"Look at what you did fire breather!"

"Me?! You're the one who threw the ice on it like an idiot!"

"You're pathetic!"

"You're ignorant!"

"Prick!"

"Bastard!" Handcuffs wrapped around my wrists, while Gray squirmed from his bounds as well.

"W-wait! What's going on?!" Six officers surrounded us, each with a gun, taser, and handcuffs.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster?" We nodded our heads obediently, watching them all mumble to one another.

"Well... We have a warrant out for your arrest. The Magic Council wishes to see you." A portal opened and we were pushed through, falling to the floor. I groaned, analyzing my whereabouts. We were definitely at the Magic Council!

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster... As Magic Council we see and know all.-"

"That's right! And you two have gone to far!-"

"You should be ashamed!-"

"What a disgrace to all wizards-"

I managed to maneuver my body in an angle that was quiet comfortable. Gray laid on his back, his eyes darting around frantically as each wizard spoke. I was afraid... _They see and know all? Did they catch us in the bathroom? On the train? Me in the bathroom?!_

"You two cause too much destruction where ever you go!-"

"We are tired of Fairy Tail's unnecessary rearrangements!-"

"Magic Council has received numerous calls from different places about destruction of their cities!-"

"And you Natsu!-" My eyes opened widely, out of all the people in the Fairy Tail Guild... They choose me out of the rest! I gulped, wondering if I should question them or just leave it like it is. Question them.

"M-me?"

"Yes you! They didn't necessarily say your name... But with the unique fires you can activate, we knew it had to be you."

"And you Gray!-"

"We have been getting complaints that you take your clothes off too much!-"

"Hell! When you're cold all the time! You'd take your shit off too!" I gawked at Gray wanting to kick him in the face! _Was he trying to get in more trouble?! _The Council members mumbled amongst themselves, giving me the right opportunity to say something.

"Gray you idiot! Don't talk back to them, they'll kill us." He looked over in my direction, his eyes gleaming with tears.

"I don't care anymore. When you don't have anything to live for or anyone to care about... What's the point?!" He retorted. I groaned, wiggling my way to his face. I care about him. He cares about me. I just don't think an "us" could be possible. All our lives we've been fighting and trying to out-do each other, not kiss and other things. That's what scares me! How would everyone at Fairy Tail feel if we walked in one day and announced we were dating?! I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Gray you have someone to live for. You. And I'm here for you if anything is needed." He rolled his eyes nonchalantly, squirming under my body.

"I guess I do have someone to live for." He smiled as I moved closer, letting my lips fall on his.

"PDA!-" My eyes widened as the Magic Council watched. I quickly pulled my lips away, getting electrocuted by a taser. I rolled over convulsing as Gray squirmed to get a good angle to use his magic.

"He's using magic!-"

"Don't let him destroy this building!-" Saliva rolled down my lips as Gray stood up, running towards a blue haired member of the Council.

"You **Bastards**!" An officer grabbed him from behind, Gray's feet scuffing the ground as he fought back. "You **hurt** him!" He stepped forward, ice breaking the ground.

"Stop him!-"

"You two are finished!-"

"Gray and Natsu... You two are convicted of contempt of court and destruction of government property!-"

"These charges could send you both the jail!-"

"But since we like this little romance between you t-"

"Romance?! We don't have nothing going on!-"

"Anyways. We are putting you both on house arrest!-"

" . . . Lady you must be crazy! House Arrest with him?!-"

"In a remote building, where you will be monitored 24/7-"

"Except for in the bathrooms and bedrooms-"

"Have fun." The police dragged us out the office, my legs kicking frantically as I watched the 10 members wave goodbye! A black and metal brace cuffed our ankles, and soon we were placed in the back of a wagon. Dizziness began to make itself known.

"If you throw up again! I swear I'll kill you." I stared intently at Gray. Back to his old self.

"That was stupid what you did! Contempt of court really Fullbuster?!"

"I was only helping you out! You obviously didn't have the **balls** to do it yourself!"

"That's because I'm not an idiot!"

"So you were just going to let him electrocute you?!"

"Hell yeah! They are The Magic Council. The Top 10 strongest wizards alive! I wouldn't dare challenge them... But you, you're crazy!"

"Just trying to get a point across."

"No... You're trying to get killed." He rolled his eyes, staring out the window. The sickness started to rise as I gagged across from him. His eyes darted over at me, narrowing in disapproval. I looked up... My face pale and droopy.

"You better not!"

"I can't help I have this sickness! If You were in my shoes you'd throw up everywhere too!"

"You are such a noob."

"Whatever. I don't care what you say anymore... Mr. Let-me-get-us-arrested!"

"We were getting arrested before I even did anything!"

I sighed, throwing my head back in frustration. What a day. Erza comes and gets us for help and look what happens... We get apprehended. Gray closed his eyes, trying to sleep while I thought to myself.

_Why did he do that?! He was so upset I got hurt, he tried to attack one of the council members! Does he care that much?_ I looked over at the Ice Mage, his face soft like a babies. He looked so peaceful and not annoying! I let him sleep and decided it would be best if I did the same. I leaned against the window, and slowly let my eyes flutter shut. I didn't know how long this journey to that house would last... And I definitely didn't want too.

_***At The Fairy Tail Guild***_

"Silence please... They news is on!" Mirajane ordered. The Guild grew quiet until Elfman stepped in the room.

"Listen to her unless you want to fight me like a real man!"

"Shut up Elfman!"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy held Plue in her arms, watching the tv as breaking news appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news! Two members of The infamous Guild, known as Fairy Tail were arrested today and charged with contempt of court and destruction of government property."

"What?!-"

"Oh my-"

"This can't be could!-" Everyone began to speak at once, a huge commotion erupting in the crowd. Mirajane stood on the bar, trying to calm everyone down.

"Please keep quiet I want to know what happened."

"We know! It's Erza-"

"I bet it's Natsu!-"

"And Gray too!-"

"Don't just jump to conclusions! Other members of Fairy Tail are out working too!" Lucy retorted, getting a thankful smile from Mirajane. The commotion died down and everyone's attention returned to the tv.

"Insiders say. Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel are the names of the two culprits. Insiders also say, Fullbuster attacked a member of the Magic council while trying to protect his lover. They also say, the altercation landed them both on house arrest! This is Linda Paten and I say goodnight. Farewell. Crystal Magic."

Mirajane cut the television off... Everyone gawking at one another!

"Did she just say Gray's lover?!-"

"Who-"

"He has a girlfriend?-"

"House arrest?!-"

"Oh my God... Those two idiots!" Lucy slammed her fists on the table, trying to control her breathing as well.

"We can't let boss know about this."

"Know about what Mirajane?" Everyone froze as the small old man, walked into the room.

"O-oh nothing... Nothing at all." She shooed away the question, disappearing behind the bar. Everyone slowly backed away, watching him eye Lucy with suspicion.

"Luuuuuuuuucccy... What's going on?! And don't you lie to me!"

"Well...ummm... Natsu-and-Gray-got-arrested-and-put-on-house-arrest-sir!"

His eyebrow twitched with frustration, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Natsu and Gray, _aye_? Fire and ice. Interesting."

"What's so interesting about that?"

"You see... Fire and Ice are opposite elements of each other. The Fire will melt the Ice... But the Ice can burn out the Fire. They can't be near each other for too long, one will give in and something big and possibly dangerous could happen!"

"What do you mean?!"

"That's for me and them to know. And for the world to find out." The short man wobbled out of the Guild and disappeared behind the closing doors. Leaving everyone in Fairy Tail mesmerized and petrified.


	2. Chapter 2: Complicated Rules

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me

**Enjoy**.

**Chapter** 2: Complicated Rules

I woke up on the couch, analyzing my whereabouts. _Must have made it to the house while we were asleep. _I tried to move and collapsed back down on the couch! What the hell?! It was dark, but I could still feel! A cold breeze like no other attacked my body viciously, as I squirmed from under whatever kept me bound. The object suddenly moved! Making me stop and gasp for breath. As long as I've been here trying to escape... I never noticed my clothes... THEY WERE MISSING! I let my body heat radiate throughout my body, wondering _why I was naked and what was on me?!_ Nothing but darkness surrounded me... it was pitch black! I felt alone! Scared! And vulnerable! I reached down and felt hair! The lower I traveled, the more I was afraid to uncover the truth! I stopped midway, when the person moved groaning in annoyance.

"N-Natsu?" I stared in the darkness, butterflies swarming throughout my stomach! I felt dirty!

"Gray?" He grabbed me and pulled my body into a warm embrace! He still remained clothed, but why was I naked?! "Gray why-"

"You fainted. So I brought you here and laid you on the couch. And then you started sweating profusely and I thought maybe he's having a heat stroke, so I started taking your clothes off."

"Why were you on me?"

"I'm an ice Mage so I figured maybe my body temperature could bring yours down, nothing more nothing less. Trust me." He sat up and grabbed a robe, tossing it to me! I slipped it on, wrenching as he cut the lights on! I wonder how long we can last here before things get out of hand.

"Gray... You sick yet?"

"Nah... But it won't be long before we do. You know what that means." I looked at the floor... I knew exactly what that meant.

**_Pause_**.

_Okay...for all you people out there that are looking like what the fuck?! Or I don't understand! I, Natsu Dragneel will explain it to you so you won't feel lost. Okay. When two Mages, who's magic/power are the exact opposite of one another, are kept near each other for TOO LONG! They start to fall in love! If the two opposite elements were to stay this way... They would get sick, like flu sick! I can't breath sick! My heart hurts I'm-about-to-die sick! The more they love each other, the sicker they get! Eventually one of the two elements will give in and give their body to the other. Some action goes on... Then BOOM! Nothing but disaster! It is __**FORBIDDEN**__ for opposite element Mages to have sex with each other! Their magic can cancel out the others... Possibly killing them both in the process! Hope you liked the lesson today._

**_Play_**.

I stood up and stretched, walking up stairs to the bathroom. It's dark outside so, I might as well take a bath! I lazily leaned against the wall, grabbing a towel and small hand rag. Once inside the bathroom I started the water and forgot to get the soap! Damn it! I opened the door and nearly died when Gray's face came into sudden view.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Possibly..." He looked behind me, frowning in slight disappointment. "You taking your bath without me?"

"Yes... I have a reason. And you know, I'm really too young to die."

"I brought the soap. And my towel and rag."

"You're NOT getting in!"

"If you say so." I walked in and he followed. Pulling his shirt off deliberately slow. I narrowed my eyes, hating him with all my heart! I can't help that he loves me, I love him too... But I'm trying to live as long as I can! He pulled his pants off, grabbing his boxers at the rim. I smirked, untying my robe so he could see what I had! His boxers dropped to the floor and my robe did as well. "Sexy."

"Shut up." He pulled my body close, kissing my neck as I closed my eyes tightly... My erection slowly forming as his penis brushed up against me. He licked my jawline connecting his lips with mine. My hands wondered about this fascinating creature, guiding him closer to the huge tub with each step. I pulled away, stepping inside the tub as he followed closely behind. The water was boiling hot, just the way I liked it! He obviously didn't mind... Why would he?! Gray was always cold. He lips crashed against mine once more, his hand slithering its way down my front. I gasped in shock as his hand gripped my inner thigh, turning me on even more! I pulled him close, biting his shoulder while his hand danced along my shaft! My breathing hitched then quickened, threatening that I would cum soon!

"G-gray stop!" He came to a halt. His eyes staring into mine with yearning. This was definitely going to be much harder then I thought!

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No... You did everything right... It's just-"

"It's forbidden." His eyes spoke for him. They yelled incompatible! Incompatible! And I knew when the first time he said it... Gray was right! One of us will end up hurt if not both! I sighed throwing my head back in frustration. He was gorgeous and I couldn't have him! He kissed my collarbone, towering over my naked body! I arched an eyebrow, anticipating his next move.

"They said it was forbidden to have sex. Not kiss!"

"Knowing you, Gray... Just kissing could lead to sex! I wish we could." He rolled his eyes nonchalantly, smiling as a faint grin curled up my lips.

"I love you, even-though you look gay with that hair color."

"I am gay! You are too!"

"Who told you that?" He smirked knowing, kissing my lips as I maneuvered my body around. He picked me up, placing my nude and hot bod in the corner of the tub... Letting legs still linger in the water.

"Gray? What are y- OH MY GOD!" His mouth engulfed my penis, sucking me violently! My body began to shutter! My mind knew this was wrong but refused to do anything to stop him! I moaned loudly, his head bobbing in an oscillating motion! Never in my life! Has anyone been this good to me! "Gray... OH...YES...PLEASE...DONT STOP...OH!" He complied giving me more of what I desired! I gripped the rail with tenacity, feeling my body convulse and airways close. Damn it! Gray needed to stop! The pain it hurt! Gray pulled his mouth away, gagging as I struggled to regain my breathing. He clenched his chest, coughing up blood as I stared at him in concern.

"I guess they meant it when they said forbidden." He smiled weakly as I slipped back into the tub. I grabbed him, pulling the ice manic into a hug. I didn't even get to fill his mouth with my sweet essence... Oh well. I let a few tears fall, pulling him tighter into the embrace.

"Don't do that! I was afraid I'd loose you!"

"Why be? It'll happen eventually, one of us has to... I'd rather die knowing a got to tap that ass!" He chuckled as I smiled. Gray you pervert. I grabbed the soap and washed his body, it was more of a you scratch my body I scratch yours type deal. He sucked my dick... I wash him up and do the same another time. Cough cough. Wink wink. The water began to get cold so I stood up and grabbed my towel, stepping out. He handed Gray his and he followed. My boxers and t shirt laid delicately next to his boxers. I dried off quickly, throwing my clothes on in a hurry! I really wasn't hunger so I went to bed... Finding out, there was ONLY ONE BED! Those bastards! They want us dead! Gray saw the adversity as well, flipping off one of the cameras. I walked in and laid on the left side, watching Gray stalk into the room.

"Don't start no funny shit either!"

"I won't. I got my share in the bathroom." He climbed under the covers, dozing off as I closed my heavy eyelids.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Breakfast? Gray was cooking?! He could cook?! I rubbed my eyes lazily while I stumbled to the doorway. I yawned loudly, walking down the stairs as the aroma ambushed me! I loved the smell, the popping sound from the grease and fluffy pancakes! I was already drooling! Happy would love to eat this!

"Happy!"

_No answer_.

"Happy, you here?! Happy!" I ran down the stairs, searching frantically for my blue companion! "Gray! Where's Happy?!" He shrugged nonchalantly, scrambling the eggs while I looked.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When-" I stopped as sudden realization hit me like a train! We were separated when Gray and I got arrested! Magic Council must have planned the entire thing! Those smart bastards! Gray placed the plates filled with food on the kitchen table, beckoning me to sit down and eat. I didn't complain, the food did look amazing! I bit into the bacon, smiling broadly as my gaze met his.

"You like it?"

"Love it! Just like the cook." He smirked, leaning across the table to kiss my lips. I smiled letting the raven haired teen get his wish. "Your lips are sticky."

"Syrup."

"I see." I bit into the pancake, savoring each flavor that sent my tastebuds on a frenzy! He could cook! Kiss! Seduce! Gives great head! I can't think of anything wrong with him! He never disappoints me.

"So about us... Do you think it's possible still?"

"I doubt it. But we could try, just without the sex."

"Awww... That's my favorite part!" I laughed as he whimpered in frustration.

"Well we can't do nothing about it."

"Are you saying we should have an open relationship?!"

"No! I don't want you sleeping with another person... I don't like to share!"

"Good. So it's official? Is Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Dragon Mage my boyfriend?!" He placed his chin in his palms eying me as I blushed.

"I guess you could say that."

"You guess? Why guess?"

"You never asked me." He laughed, face palming himself for being so forgetful. The raven rose from his seat, walking over to where I sat, grabbing my hand.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you please give me the honor and privilege to be your boyfriend?" I smiled at him. That was so cheesy but still it's the thought that counts.

"Yes, I'd love too!" He picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his torso. He kissed my lips, spinning us around as fast as he could go! "Stop! You're gonna make me throw up!" I laughed hysterically as he continued... Gray was just the guy for me! He flopped on the couch, dragging me along with him! The room was spinning fast and I was getting lightheaded. When the room stopped whirling around, Gray yanked my t shirt with no hesitation! We rolled over, my head hitting the soft cushiony pillows.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"We're about to have our celebration sex!"

"What?! No... Please, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll be fine... Just a few thrust here, licking there and then we're done!"

"You are crazy!"

"The craziest." He leaned down kissing my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His anxious tongue grazed my lips, pressing up against them. I deliberately parted my lips slowly, listening to Gray groan in frustration. His tongue entered, taking control of my carven instantly! I moaned loudly, feeling my boxers move lower and lower until they were completely discarded! The ice freak sucked my neck roughly, straddling his legs as I gasped for breath. My breathing hitched when his hand grabbed my throbbing erection, pumping me fast as I started to hyperventilate! I arched my back, trying to squirm away from the sensation! I wasn't suppose to like this! I couldn't like this! I can't like Gray! A low croak rumbled in my throat as Gray sucked on nipple, making it erect and red. I came in his hand, and soon after he inserted the first finger.

"Gray! Stop! The C-council... Their... Watching!"

"Let 'em... That just makes them a bunch of perverts!" Gray kissed my lips slowly letting the second finger enter. I gasped loudly, wrenching as pain coursed through me! I could feel his fingers scissoring my insides, stretching them for his large shaft! I clenched my abs, trying to relax my lower half! Ive never had sex with a guy before! This is new and VERY PAINFUL. Now I understand why girls are always screaming!

"GRAY! I'm... I'm ready!" He kissed my lips, removing his fingers slowly. I felt contractions all over my lower half, making my nervous yet excited! He straddled my legs, placing his penis at my entrance, once his boxers were discarded. My entire body shook, my eyes shut tightly!

"Relax." I obeyed and felt his tip enter. His hands gripped my thighs, allowing his penis to be inserted with some stability. I wrenched in pain, moaning at the pleasure! It hurt but I liked it! Once fully in, he pulled himself out, slamming his dick back in! His hips moved in an oscillating, ramming my prostate! I gasped loudly, feeling my windpipe closing! Shit! It's starting! I coughed, blood rolling down my lips! Gray was turning pale and his strength was plummeting!

"Gray... We have... To-" He nodded his head, pulling his dick out as quickly as he could, convulsing on my chest! It felt like my entire chest cavity was crushed in, making breathing hard! Gray pulled my limp body close, panting and gasping for breath in my ear.

"I'm...soooo...sorry." His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. I hugged him tightly, smiling at his apology.

"Why? Best...celebration sex...ever." He kissed my partly chapped lips, before dozing off. I rubbed my fingers through his raven hair, smelling the awkward scent of sweat and sex. This pain. This excruciating pain, was hurting our relationship already! If it continues, I don't know if an "us" is really something we want. I kissed the top of Gray's head, grabbing the blanket on the arm of the couch. I covered us, brushing my fingers through his hair again.

"Love you Gray."

"Love you too, Natsu." He mumbled, pulling our naked bodies closer together as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail still is not owned by me

**A/N: okay... This chapter will have two in one. Towards the middle of the story it'll jump up to 4 weeks later. So this means chapter 3 will be kinda long. If you don't like long chapters I apologize... If you do, then great! I didn't plan on this going the way it did (I originally was suppose to end the story at chapter 4) but at least you get more! Right? Okay let me stop and get on with it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 3: Unexpected

***At The Fairy Tail Guild***

Erza stormed through the entrance of the Fairy Tail Guild, shocking everyone for her sudden appearance. She inhaled loudly, eying everyone in great disapproval. Her eyes fell purposely on the old 88 year old man named Makarov Dreyar. She stalked towards the man's table, everyone too flabbergasted to flee and stand up for him. Erza reached the table, her eyes darting from Lucy to Mirajane to Elfman daring them to interfere.

"Makarov, where is Natsu and Gray?"

"You lost them?"

"Don't start that bullshit, Makarov! I left them alone for 5 minutes and they were gone!" Erza leaned over the table, grabbing the old man by his orange collar. Everyone gasped, watching him smirk as the monstrous Erza held him in a tight death grip!

"If you wish the know... They got arrested."

"Where are they now?!" He shrugged nonchalantly, cringing as Erza pulled him even closer. "Don't lie to me, Makarov!"

"I'm not, I swear." He removed the woman's hands from his throat, rubbing out the wrinkles in his shirt. "If you want to know exactly where they are, Magic Council is who you're looking for."

"Are they together."

"Apparently so... They're on house arrest, so-"

"HOUSE ARREST?!"

"Yes... I didn't stutter."

"And you didn't stop them! Magic Council knows that's forbidden!"

"We all know that, Erza! But they won't listen to little old me. You know that! We have a love hate relationship. They hate me, but I love them." Erza scoffed at his behavior, turning her attention to the frivolous blonde next to him.

"Lucy.. I need your help."

"What?! M-me?"

"Yes you! Come on." The blonde grabbed Plue and followed behind the strong and scary woman. Happy tagged along also, whimpering as they headed out in the search of the Magic Council. Erza never spoke a word, she was too infuriated to speak! _How could those two manage to get arrested so quickly?!_ Never in her life had she seen such stupidity!

_'Wow Erza! Should have known not to leave two dumb-asses alone.'_

The swordsman face palmed herself, groaning at Lucy sat adjacent to her on the train. Lucy was curious. The scene at Fairy Tail playing frequently in the back of her mind.

"Erza?"

"What?"

"Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Serval years ago, a Fire Mage and Ice Mage were both killed during sexual intercourse. The Council Members decided it would be best if opposite element Mages didn't have intimate relationships with each other. Banning all relationships with opposite elements. But they can't help it! It's like it's suppose to happen! Natsu and Gray were born for each other, they're suppose to fall in love! But with their relationship being Forbidden, it only puts more strain on their hearts."

"What if they decided to do what they desire?"

"They'll die." Erza looked at the blonde, taking in Lucy's shocked expression. Plue shook violently in Lucy's arm, while Happy sat across from them staring out the window. The blue cat was cantankerous, refusing to listen to either of the girls.

"Happy what's the matter?"

"Natsu's gone." Tears rolled down his cheeks as the train passed by the pattern of ever green trees in the distance. "And I couldn't help him! Or Gray!"

"It's not your fault, Happy."

"Yes it is! I watched them take Gray and Natsu away! I was too afraid to do anything! They're the Magic Council and I'm just a... Coward."

"You are not a coward! They're doing something that's forbidden anyway! They can't keep them together, knowing what will be the end result."

"So the Council Members are basically committing murder?"

"Pretty much, that's if Natsu and Gray risk their lives to go that far. Knowing them, I doubt they would."

"But you said they were meant for each other."

"I know. They are. But it's not always accurate that they would. Natsu isn't gay and I know Gray isn't either." Erza smiled lightly, rubbing Happy's head for some encouragement. It would be a while before they reached Era, but Erza was ready... Ready to save those two idiot teens! Lucy dozed off, leaving Erza alone to ponder to herself.

_'Why didn't I notice anything before?! They weren't acting suspicious, were they? No they didn't. Just the usual, calm and friendly... With a few fights. But they didn't care for each other in that kind of way. They seemed normal to me, am I missing something important?! Natsu looked fine and Gray- Damn it! How could I be so stupid! I did notice a faint hickey on the side of his neck, after he returned from the restroom! Why am I so clueless?!'_

Erza smacked herself on the forehead, groaning for being so naïve. The train came to a sudden halt, jolting everyone inside. Lucy fell forward falling face first onto the floor. The new member of Fairy Tail yawned loudly, looking up at Erza with wry eyes.

"Are we in Era?"

"Finally. Now come on...lets visit those hypocritical bastards and teach them a lesson!"

Lucy nodded her head, jumping up on her feet with enthusiasm. Happy growled once he stepped off the train, noticing where the building once stood.

"They were taken right over there!" Happy ran over to the ruins of the building and stood still, glancing over his shoulder at the gang. Erza walked up and smirked.

'_Nice... managed to destroy a building too.'_

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing much. I passed out and woke up to you towering over me."

'_Damn your no help sometimes, Happy.'_

"The Magic Council should be-" A portal opened and 7 officers stepped out, greeting the group with guns drawn.

"The Magic Council has been waiting for you all. Follow us." Erza smirked, following them with her sword close at hand. If they were to try anything she was prepared to swing! The members of The Council came into view before her eyes, making the woman become even more infuriated!

"Okay! I'm only going to ask once! Where is Natsu and Gray?!"

"Demanding huh-"

"What gives you the right to speak to us like that?!-"

"Obviously, you've forgotten who helped you!-"

"Obviously you all forgot its against the rules to place opposite element Mages together, knowing the Forbidden rule!"

Lucy, Plue, and Happy watched the argument take place, refusing to be an encumbrance! They were afraid and also knew it didn't need to involve their commentary.

"We know what the rule states, and we are following it!-"

"Those two are a huge burden to The Kingdom of Fiore-"

"And all the rest of them, reflecting badly on Makarov-"

"And most importantly-"

"US!"

"This has nothing to do with the Magic Council! You're killing innocent people!"

"Oh but it does, Erza.-"

"You're nothing like your mother!"

"At least she knew when to shut up-"

"And listen!"

"You bastards!" Erza lunged at the Council, sword drawn and ready to kill. "She believed in you and you all killed her! Just like what you're doing to Gray and Natsu!"

"You're wrong." Guran grabbed her by the throat, watching the girl squirm to break free! "She gave herself up-"

"Volunteered to be exact-"

"It was for experimentally purposes-"

Erza dropped her sword, letting the pain of loosing her mother overwhelm her!

"You look exactly like her too." Guran dropped her, letting Erza's knees slam the ground. "We can't have you messing up, something I've worked my ass off the build! I've put blood, sweat, and tears into this! And you all won't destroy it!"

"When we get done with you... Fairy Tail will be the first to go!-"

"And a new guild will be built on top of the ashes!-"

"One that will actually obey us!"

The officers came and took the group away, sending them straight into a dark and cold room. Erza cried, collapsing on the cement ground. Lucy hugged the girl, assuring her they would escape because Gray and Natsu still needed them!

***4 weeks later***

I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling. My chest still ached from the last time we had sex. And that was **2 weeks** ago! Gray's been sick lately and I'm starting to catch something. It feel like I have motion sickness when I'm sitting down! Gray nuzzled into my chest, grinning weakly as my gaze met his.

"You feel any better?"

"Just a little, not much. What about you Gray?"

"Same." He rolled over onto his back, folding his arms behind his head. "Oh by the way, Dr. Hicks called... Said something about your results."

"My results? What about yours?"

"He told me on the phone, I just have a common cold."

"Hopefully it stays that why."

"I know. But he said he wanted to talk to you face to face."

I rolled over on my side, facing him fully. He smirked, taking the opportunity to kiss my lips. I smiled leaning forward to catch his lips again. He picked me up, pulling my face into another passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting the feel of his tender kiss overwhelm me entirely. I loved Gray! I was officially in love with him! His hands rested on my sides, gripping my pants and plucking at my boxers. His tongue managed to maneuver it's way into my mouth, making this even more of a turn on! My stomach began to churn, and the motion sickness began to slowly accumulate. My eyes widened at the adversity approaching, pushing Gray away as I ran to the bathroom. I bursted through the door, dropping to my knees as I regurgitated into the toilet! My body convulsed as I spit the bitter liquid out, gripping the toilet with tenacity as I throw up once more! I gagged, wheezing as my breathing became uneven. Gray walked into the bathroom, crouching down beside me as I barfed in the toilet again!

"Natsu, you don't seem to be getting better."

"I'm fine... Just... A... Little... D-" I threw up, my body convulsing and trembling violently. Gray pulled my body into his chest, brushing his fingers into my hair.

"You might have a stomach virus. Or maybe food poisoning."

"Yeah... I... Bet... I do." I struggled to regain my breath, letting the raven carry me to the bed. I eyed him as he pulled the covers over me, tucking my limp body in. The door bell rung suddenly, scaring the both of us!

"Be right back." Gray kissed my forehead, disappearing behind the bedroom door. I laid alone in the room, watching the ceiling fan turn as I tried to control my stomach acid. Dr. Hicks walked into the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

"How you feeling Natsu?"

"Better actually."

"I knew you would say that." He chuckled lightly, feeling my forehead before sitting next to the bed. He pulled out his clipboard, smiling lightly as I arched an eyebrow.

"So you know what's wrong with me?"

"I sure do."

"Well... Aren't you gonna tell me?!" He smiled lightly, his hands fumbling with each other.

"Okay... Last time I came here about 2 weeks ago, you were actually better then you are now. Since you and Gray are on house arrest, it's more strain on your body." He sighed loudly, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I looked at your urine sample I took from last visit and found something very interesting!"

"What did you find?"

"The reason you're so sick is... The fact that your pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4: No!

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine

**Enjoy**.

**Chapter** 4: No!

"I'm what?!"

"Your pregnant."

"H-how is that even possible?! I'm a guy! I don't have a vagina! And plus we never get to the climax! So how is that possible?!"

"I know... I was skeptical about this too, until I did the research. Your power is the Dragon Slayer giving you the abilities to function like a dragon. However did you think that maybe you could possess all of their bodily functions due to this? Salamanders can reproduce asexually or sexually whether male or female. I think when you and Gray had sex his sperm cells managed to land in the uterine shaped organ most dragons have."

"B-but how?! Gray can't climax!"

"You're wrong. He can. And he did."

"How?!"

"During my last visit, I ran some test on him. And he told me he had a secret talent that he could do. I asked to see this talent and he showed me something I've never thought was possible."

"What?!"

"Gray has the ability to ejaculate anytime he wants. Whether at his peak of sexual arousal or not."

"So you're telling me... This entire time, he's been cumming inside me?!"

"Exactly. He probably did it, as soon as his penis was inserted. Or when the pain from having sex kicked in. But it had to happen while you were distracted. Either way, he did and your pregnant as a consequence."

I groaned, flopping backwards on the bed. _Me and Gray having a baby? That can't be nothing but a disaster waiting to happen!_ Dr. Hicks sighed pulling out a white tube wrapped in plastic.

"Here. It's a pregnancy test. If you feel like you need to check and make sure yourself, just pee on this small end right here. Then the results should pop up on this little screen."

"Why do I need to see it? You already said I was."

"Do you believe everything you hear." I glanced at the test, grabbing the electronic device out of his hand. I stalked towards the bathroom, my heart beating fast with anxiety! _What if I really was pregnant? How could an 18 and 17 year old raise a baby? How could we not manage to screw this kid up?_ I closed the door behind me, staring at the test and the toilet. At least I need to face my mistake... OUR mistake. I unzipped my pants, positioning my shaft over the pregnancy test. I released the waters of nature and cleaned myself once finished. I laid the test down, leaning on the counter as I stared into the mirror. _This is who I am now. Forced to grow up too soon! Forced to live with the consequences! And to think, in about 2 months... We'll return to Fairy Tail! I'll be fat. Maybe getting there! People will know. They'll ask questions! And find out... Natsu Dragneel got knocked up by Gray Fullbuster._ I groaned, pushing my fingers through my pink hair. Life is real fucked up, just like me. A light ding erupted from the white device, assuring me the results were in. I took in a deep breath, picking up the test slowly. And there on the screen... A pink positive sign glowed bright as day!

"Oh shit. I'm fucked." I growled, tossing the test in the trash as I opened the door again, meeting Dr. Hick's welcoming smile.

"Skeptical now?"

"Fuck you!"

"Don't get mad at me. I did nothing to you. Gray is who you need to talk too. Decided what y-"

"I'm not keeping it."

"What?!"

"I'm not keeping this baby. I'm too young... And we'll only hurt it in the long run."

"Shouldn't Gray have a say in this? It is his child too."

"He doesn't know about it... So why should he be concerned?"

"You're not going to tell him the great news?"

"What's so great about this?! We just fucked our lives up! This baby's life up! I'm not keeping it okay! As soon as its born I'm putting it up for adoption." I glared at the doctor, hating him, Gray and myself!

"I see. Well if you need anything... I'd love to help you. Since you are pregnant, I'll be your prenatal doctor until the baby is delivered. Here's a book on parenting and healthy eating. I also highly advise that you try and exercise just a little each night okay?"

"Yeah. sure whatever. And doc. How far along am I?"

"You're one month. Just eight more to go." I looked at the floor, listening to the man's footsteps as he walked towards the door. He came to a sudden halt, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Natsu... I really think you should talk to Gray about this."

"I-I can't." He sighed opening the door, leaving me alone with my baby. Gray walked in soon after, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a...stomach virus, just...like you said."

"I knew it! See babe, I know what I'm talking about."

"You sure do." He leaned forward kissing my lips, as I grabbed his shirt, ripping the buttons off as he walked backwards to the bed.

"Oh shit! I forgot, the soup!" He ran out the room as I sat on the edge of the master bed. _He was going to be a dad? I think adoption really is the best thing for this baby. _I stood up straight, turning sideways as I looked into the mirror on the dresser. I pushed my stomach out as far as I could, hating the way I looked! _This would be my in about 3 or 4 months. People really start to show around month 6! _I sighed lightly, rubbing my stomach as my eyes looked down at my chiseled abs. Those will disappear, and nothing but fat will replace them! _Abs like these don't grow on trees! I'll have to exercise my ass off, to get 'em back! _I placed my hands on my face nonchalantly, groaning as the sight of a pregnant pink haired boy came into view.

"Having a baby is going to be soo hard." I could feel the mood swings already! And the gas and the throwing up! And the always having to piss! And just EVERYTHING! This was definitely the worst day of my life! Other then that time when Igneel disappeared! _Damn it, Igneel! What would he think, if his son reunited with him, revealing he had a grandchild?!_ Even though he's not my real dad, I love him too much to say he's not. _But that got me thinking. How would mini me feel if he/she didn't know who their real parents were? Is that enough to change my mind? Can I truly discard someone, someone I've never got the time to know? What if I decided to keep it? H-how will Gray react? Would he neglect us? I don't want this kid growing up, not knowing who it's parents truly are... But I don't want it to grow up knowing two guys made a mistake! Having the kid think that's all they ever were to us, just a mistake._ I really wanted to punch Gray in the face! _**Hidden talent! Really?! Hidden talent my ass!**_ People need to know things like that! Well... I really can't get mad at him, he didn't know I could conceive, shit! Neither did I! I'm just scared! It seems like the world is on my shoulders right now! _The Magic Council will eventually find out, possibly putting our child at risk! That's it! I'm giving it up! That way, he/she can live a peaceful life without worrying about the Magic Council trying to kill them! _I walked out into the hallway, watching Gray cook the soup from the balcony.

"Dinner smells good." He looked up, smiling broadly as I came into view of his dark blue eyes.

"Yep! Chicken noodle soup, homemade. Hope you like. If you don't I could make something else for you."

"No that's fine." I walked slowly down the steps, taking caution... hoping I wouldn't trip or fall down this damn stairs! I'm so paranoid! Everything and anything could happen! Like some final destination shit! I yawned loudly, taking a seat at the round table. I kicked the ankle bracelet, the metal was irritating my sensitive skin! Gray fixed our plates while I waited, thinking of anything that didn't involve sex, babies, me, Gray, pregnancy or anything referring to any of them!

"Here's your food, Natsu." He placed the steaming hot bowl in front of me, smiling lightly as I took the silver spoon in my hand. The lighting was kind of low, at this time of night... But it didn't matter to me.

"So... The reason I fixed soup is because I know you have a stomach virus and that's the only way to cure it."

_'Oh trust me! Ain't no curing this! More like feeding it!'_

"I see."

"What do you have?"

"What do you mean, I have a stomach virus."

"I know... Most of the time the doctor tells you what started it."

"Something I ate. Maybe those pancakes."

"Oh... Well I'll have to watch what I cook next time." I sipped my soup, refusing to make any type of contact with him. We sat in complete silence, eating our dinner and savoring each taste of the delicious soup.

"I'm finished."

"You only ate a little bit."

"I know... I'm really not that hungry."

"You have to eat when you're sick. It helps get your strength back."

"I don't want to be fat."

"What?! You won't get fat if you eat."

"Yes I will Gray!"

"No you won't."

"YES I WILL!" The raven rose from his seat, grabbing my wrist as I tried to walk away from him. I squirmed and yelled, feeling his arm wrap around my waist while the other one gripped my wrist.

"No. You. Won't. Eating won't make you fat. Eating too much or for two will make you fat. And you don't have to worry about those two things, right?"

_'Its official... I'm going to be fat.'_

"Yeah you're right. Only pregnant people get fat."

"Yeah! And it's not like you have to worry about that, be lucky your a guy."

_'No! Be lucky you're not the __**uke**__ in this relationship!'_

"With my luck..."

"_Tsk_. I don't thinks that's even possible. If you were pregnant, I would flip! I don't know what I would do! I'd probably be shocked and confused! Like seriously what guy gets pregnant?! That's preposterous! And really creepy!"

'_Im creepy to you?! It's official... The baby is going!'_

Gray leaned forward to kiss my lips, but I pushed him away, eying my boyfriend with hatred.

"No what's creepy, is the fact that a guy can cum anytime he wants!" His eyes widened in incredulity, staring at me as if I were the most horrifying person alive! And trust me, Erza has that in the bag!

"H-how did you know?! Wait! Why are you getting so defensive?!"

"It's none of your business why!"

"Is it because of something I said?-Natsu?- Answer me!"

"..."

"Natsu!"

"..."

"NATSU!"

"I-I... I'm-"

"Your what?"

"Nothing."

"No! Tell me."

"..."

I whipped around, walking to the stairs when I felt my body jolt. I was shocked and afraid! I didn't want to tell him! I couldn't tell him the truth! Apparently it's too creepy!

"Natsu, what's wrong? You okay?"

"No... I'm not okay. I don't think I can ever be just okay!" He pulled my body into a hug, my face nuzzling into his chest.

"You can tell me anything. I'll love you no matter what." He coughed, pulling me even closer.

"You promise."

"With all my heart."

"Gray, I'm pregnant." He released his grip, stepping away from me as I looked into his eyes. I wanted to cry! No run away and just die in a hole! His eyes mocked me and his shocked expression tormented me! Hurting my heart every second I looked at him!

"You're w-"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Understand? Natsu I'm still trying to figure out, how it happened! You can't just tell me you're pregnant and not expect me to be shocked!"

"You are so pathetic!"

"..."

"This is why I'm giving the child up for adoption!"

"No you're not!"

"You don't care!"

"I never said I didn't care! I'm just surprised that's all!"

"You said it was creepy! So i must be the weirdest guy you've ever met!"

"No... I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm pretty sure you did!"

"Stop being so defensive!"

"I'm not being defensive, I just hate how you're treating me! Us! I know yeah you're only 18 but I'm just as shocked as you are! I'm not ready for a family! And I didn't really want one with you!"

"..." He was shocked by my words, staring at the floor in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine... Just glad we're on the same page!" He push pass me, yanking his arm away everything I tried to grab ahold of it!

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"What did you mean then?! You don't want a family with me?! Fine! I could care less, Natsu! I was just using you like you were using me!"

"..."

"You didn't think I would figure you out?! I'm not stupid."

"If you knew... Why were you pretending for so long?! We could have ended this 7 weeks ago! And we wouldn't be here today! Locked in a house for 3 months?"

"It's all just a game... Love is just a game! You Win Or loose, it doesn't matter! In the end someone has to walk away with the consequences. And that's you!"

"You're the worst bastard I've ever met, Gray!"

"Don't act like the victim, Natsu! You were doing the exact same thing! You never really cared about me did you?!"

"I didn't at first! But now, I-I care! I care about you Gray! You're all I think about!"

"Are you saying that because of the baby?!"

"..."

"Exactly. And I actually started to love you... _tsk_. worst mistake ever! When the child is born, I'm filing for custody!"

"You can't do that!"

"Its my kid too! I have just as much of a right as you!" He walked up the stairs, never looking back. His words replaying through my mind.

_"It's all just a game... Love is just a game! You Win Or loose, it doesn't matter! In the end someone has to walk away with the consequences. And that's you!"_

I stood alone in the hallway, leaning against the wall as tears streamed down my checks! I cried uncontrollably, my legs giving way! I fell to the floor, sobbing and whimpering too myself! _What have I become?! I've never felt this low in my entire life!_

_'Way to go Natsu, you really managed to screw this up big time!'_

I couldn't bring myself to go upstairs. I just laid on the steps and cried myself to sleep.

_During the middle of the night, Gray felt bad about the little altercation and decided to go and get his boyfriend back! He walked down the stairs, finding the pink haired boy at the bottom. Natsu laid asleep in a peaceful slumber. The raven picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to the room, delicately placing him in the bed. Gray climbed in, pulling Natsu into his chest. Kissing his forehead as he pushed his fingers through his hair._

_"I'll always love you. I'll take care of you, and our child. I'll be the best dad and husband I could ever be! I'll never neglect you two! Your my heart, Natsu. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." The Ice Mage whispered, planting butterfly kisses on the boy's forehead._

_"You mean the world to me. And I don't care who knows! I'm in love with you! I was never playing you! I love you too much to hurt you like that." He kissed him again, pulling the boy closer to him each time._

_"There is no one I'd rather be with then you."_

_"Same here." Gray looked down and met the boy's pleasant smile. "I'm sorry, Gray." The boy began to cry, nuzzling his face into Gray's front._

_"It's okay... I'm sorry too!" He pulled the boy's face up, smiling at their gazes met each other. "I love you... And starting now, we are going to raise this baby and love it forever!"_

_"I-I don't know if I can."_

_"Yes you can. I believe that you can!"_

_"I-" Natsu was cut off by a sudden kiss, falling backwards on the bed as Gray climbed on top. The raven removed his shirt, discarding his lover's soon after. He didn't care anymore, he'd been wanting Natsu for the longest! His lips crashed against the pink haired boy's, moaning as a hand grazed his front. Natsu gasped for air! Gray nipping at his earlobe and neck! Clothing was being discarded of left and right! Natsu was in love! He loved this! Gray! The baby! Everything! Gray connected their lips, leaning down as his penis grazed Natsu's. They both moaned loudly in pleasure, rubbing their organs together! Gray kissed the boy's neck, receiving more of what his mouth desired! Natsu gripped his back, gasping for air! This felt so good to him! He needed Gray! He wanted Gray! He wanted it! Right now!_

_"Gray?" The raven sucked his fingers, smiling with knowing eyes. Gray straddled the boy's legs, inserting the first finger as his lover moaned and arched his back at the pain._

_"This won't hurt the baby, will it?"_

_"I don't think... it should."_

_Gray smiled lightly, his finger moving in and out. Roaming around inside the boy as Natsu closed his eyes. Just the sight of Natsu like this was enough to make him cum! He was ready! Gray inserted the second finger into the hole, listening to Natsu moan twice as loud as before! He smirked. Gray always loved that sound. He kissed the boy's stomach, showing the baby some love too. Natsu laughed at this, pulling his legs further apart for Gray. His fingers scissored Natsu's insides, preparing him for his large penis. Natsu laid on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets with tenacity! He would gasp and moan, throwing his head back in the dark. Time was wasting, and he was ready!_

_"Gray... I'm ready." He boy removed his fingers, kissing his lips before starting. Gray placed his tip at the entrance, letting Natsu stutter and moan. He grabbed ahold of the boy's hip, slowly easing himself inside. Gasps and moans escaped both their lips, turning them both on even more! Once in completely and the pain had finally subsided. Gray behind to rock his hips, thrusting his penis inside the boy. Natsu arched his back, groaning as ecstasy nipped at his spine! The pace Gray was going, was just right for him. The bed squeaked in the dark room, assuring them what they were doing was not a dream. Natsu gasped, Gray's large penis filling up his heat! Exploring deeper and deeper inside him! Gray leaned down, kissing his lips, neck, chest, and stomach, ramming the boy's prostate with slight force! His hand slithered around the boy's lonely penis, pumping it in sync with his thrust! Natsu loved this! He wanted more! He needed more!_

_"Gray... Harder! I need you... Harder!" _

_The raven complied, the thrust of his hips increasing as the boy under him, moaned and gasped loudly. The organ in his hand hardened, assuring him Natsu would cum soon. He hadn't noticed, they weren't in pain until now! Pre cum ejaculated into his hand, Gray licking away the liquid that lingered on the tip of Natsu's penis. The Dragon Mage's body shuttered in pure bliss! Wanting nothing more then to cum!_

_"Almost...there... Yet?" Gray asked thrusting his hips in an oscillating motion._

_"Yeah... I-I'm about... To... C-" Natsu released a croaking sound deep within his throat, as he came all over Gray's front. His grip on the bed subsided as Gray came inside him. His warm seeds filling his ass. Gray collapsed on the bed next to his boyfriend, pulling the boy into a kiss._

_"You... Did... Great."_

_"What...ever, Gray... You... Just want me... To give you... Praise for fucking... Me."_

_"Worth the try, right." The pink haired boy kissed his lips as the raven pulled him closer, the cum smearing into between them. _

_"Yeah worth the try... Don't you think we should shower?"_

_"Too tired... Used up my energy. We'll shower first thing in the morning, lets just enjoy this moment together. Because after 8 months, I don't know if this'll be possible for a long time!" Natsu hugged the boy, smiling as he closed his eyes._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." _


	5. Chapter 5: PayBack

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail was not mine. Is not mine. And never will be.

**I apologize for the chapter being short**

**Enjoy**.

**Chapter** 5: PayBack

I opened my eyes, adjusting them to the dim lit room. Pain and heartache ambushed me, as I realized where I was (Still lying on the stairs where I laid down yesterday). Meaning, Gray and I **didn't** hook up last night! It was just a dream? But it couldn't be that! It felt too real, I felt his hands... His lips! This couldn't have been just some fucked up fantasy of mine! I whipped my arm around, slamming it against the wall as I grunted in pain; an excruciating pain! I gripped my right side with tenacity, groaning as the encumbrance increased. Throwing my head back against the wall in pure frustration! Just the thought of him caressing my body, kissing my lips, and making love to me overwhelmed me with heartache! Tears trickled down my cheeks, the salty liquid leaving behind a noticeable trail. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. _How could he manage to make me so weak?! How could one person have such a hold on me?! _I grunted, throwing my hands on my face, letting them slide off nonchalantly.

"I'm nothing but a complete wreck."

"Look like one too." My eyes open in incredulity, meeting Gray's wry smile. He leaned back against the rail, his face blank... While I'm sitting on the damn floor, crying like a bitch!

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem." I scoffed at his unnecessary comment, and watched my boyfriend walk up the stairs. He came to a halt, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

"Didn't want too." Gray continued walking up the stairs, disappearing behind the corner. I convulsed on the stairs, whimpering and begging for the pain to subside! Instead of trying to hurt his feelings, I put myself in pain! I let my eyelids close again, breathing slowly as I tried to stay calm. Stress wouldn't help the baby, and right now... I really don't want anything dying in my body. My breathing quickened as another shock of pain attacked my abdomen, letting a croaky grunt escape past my lips! These couldn't be contractions, it was too early in my pregnancy! I felt hands grab me as I whimpered.

"Should have came to bed." Gray threw my hand over his shoulder, helping me up the stairs to the bedroom. I accepted his help, relying on the boy for stability. I just hope little Natsu's okay in there. He kicked open the door, wobbling in as I clung dependently to his body! Gray picked my fragile body up, laying me down on the bed. My eyes followed him, watching his every move! We still weren't on good terms, knowing him... He'll try to pull something!

"Ummm... thank you." He ignored my comment, keeping his attention on the task at hand. I groaned loudly as his cold hand grazed my stomach. The pain subsided slightly, and the touch was very welcoming.

"Does that hurt?" I shook my head with enthusiasm, placing his hand on my stomach once more. I closed my eyes, smiling faintly as he rubbed my belly. It felt good! Whenever he touched it, the pain would slowly die away! I gasped loudly as another shock attacked my body, causing me to wrench in pain as Gray tried to keep me calm! This pain hurt! I didn't have time for sympathy, I needed it to stop! Gray pulled my body close, holding me in a comforting hug.

"G-gray... The... Baby-"

"Shhhh... I know. Just go to sleep and relax." He nuzzled his head into my neck, kissing my cheek for support. "The baby will be just fine." Tears rolled down his cheeks as I gawked at him! He laughed lightly, rubbing the salty liquid away. "I'm sorry... I know this isn't bad-ass." He smiled, pulling me closer. I grabbed his chin tilting it up towards my face.

"If your willing to help me, after being treated like shit. That's pretty bad-ass to me!" I leaned forward slightly, taking his lips with mine. I licked his lip, biting the bottom one softly. He kissed back, parting his lips, as my tongue slithered in... Thanking him for the innovation! Gray moaned loudly, sucking my tongue before continuing the kiss. I guess we were on again, and this was us "_rekindling the flames._" But he pulled away, sitting up on the bed with guilty eyes! Gray groaned, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"You just don't know, how bad I want you Natsu." I laid there. Frozen! Shocked! This was Gray Fullbuster! The Ice Freak! The guy that liked being scantily clad! Gray never begged or showed any signs of yearning. He just did it! But to see him sit right here and admit he wants me...that's a huge honor! Gray looked at me, his shirt already barely clinging to his body. I wanted him too, but I was still upset about last night! I looked up at the ceiling, watching his head slowly come into the view of my eyes. Blocking me from looking at the spinning fan. I smiled lightly. I hated how he made me feel. I couldn't stay mad at Gray, he's too attractive for that!

"If you want me... Take me, I'm yours." He smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips. I accepted the offer, pulling his shirt off slowly. His hands wondered my body as I pulled his face in closer. The sound of my zipper being undone, rung urgently in my ears! I pushed him away, pulling the covers over my body.

"What?!-"

"Sorry, Natsu Town is closed for the next 8 months. Come back later."

"-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I ignored him, falling asleep on the soft and welcoming bed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine.

**Im sorry for the huge time gap. But I promise this story is far from being over, so don't freak out :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 6: The Reunion

***3 months later***

"Why are you trying to suck your stomach in?" Gray inquired, watching me gasp for air as I tried to pull in my baby bump. 4 months pregnant, and counting! I groaned in defeat, letting the hard, round bump hang loose. I just wish that Hope wasn't so big! Yes... We named the baby Hope and yes... It was a girl. Gray walked up behind me, kissing my neck lightly as I stared at our reflection. He was still lean and in shape, while... I was plump. I wasn't fat, I was still small... It's just my stomach was kinda plump. I'm at the point in the pregnancy where you can tell I'm pregnant, only up close. From a distance I look fat, but the closer you get the better you notice it. It's big enough to be noticed, and I don't like that! When we finally decided to go back to Fairy Tail after being freed, a month ago! I had to be pregnant and Hope had to be noticeable. Gray's hands rested on my hips, rubbing my thighs as I smiled.

"I'm just not ready for everyone at Fairy Tail to see me like this." I threw my hands out nonchalantly, watching Gray roll his eyes in the mirror.

"They'll know eventually. Hope deserves to be treated better, you know that." Gray rubbed my stomach softly, planting a delicate kiss on my lips. "They'll love her, because they love us." He kissed my lips again, this time we didn't pull away. I welcomed his tongue, as his left hand pulled my face closer. His right laid on my bare stomach. Hope kicked hard, causing me to jump as Gray laughed.

"Awwww, she doesn't like you kissing me.

"Oh! She doesn't?!" Gray laughed, kissing my round belly as I laughed. "How about that? You want daddy to give you kisses too?"

"Obviously... She's already acting like you."

"How?"

"Always wanting attention." Gray hugged me.

"No, I just want your attention." He kissed my lips and Hope kicked once more. "Ok! Ok! Daddy give you a kiss too." He smiled as I met his gaze, planting another soft kiss on my stomach. 4 more months! Just 4! I stalked towards the bed, grabbing a fancy shirt Gray chose for me. Claimed that he wants us to look professional when we see everyone again! _But come on, what's professional about a pregnant guy?! _I sighed, slipping my arms through the sleeves, stopping abruptly as the raven called my name.

"Wha-" I stopped. Gray was on his knee? My heartbeat started to quicken as he reached behind him and pulled out a black box. Not just any black box! A small black box that probably had a ring in it! _Yes! Yes! Yes! He was finally about to propose! _Tears rolled down my cheeks as his gaze met mine. He reached for my left hand, taking the limb in his with great care. _Why was he doing it now?! Why were we getting married?!_

"Natsu... I know it's only been 4 months into the relationship, and we're moving kinda fast. But I truly don't see myself being with anyone else other then you. We've known each other all our lives and I feel that's enough time. So technically I've known you for 17 years and haven't done anything about until now. We have an amazing baby girl on the way, and I want us to be a family! I know you said you didn't, but Natsu... I'm in love with you. I think about you all day and night. You're my world, my heart, my soul! I love you! And only you! Natsu... It would truly be an honor if I could have you as my husband." Gray opened the box, revealing the large ring inside! How could he afford something so big! So expensive!

"Natsu, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I'd love too!" I cried as the ring slipped on my left ring finger and Gray rose from his kneeling position. He wiped my tears away, before taking my lips with his! I wrapped my arms around his neck, while our tongues had a miniature fight for dominance. I let him win, by the way. He just proposed and I wanted him to be happy. Soon I'll be Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster! Or Natsu Fullbuster, one of the two. Hope kicked, causing Gray to pull away from the kiss.

"I forgot, I'm sorry." He kissed my enlarged stomach, smiling as I laughed.

"She really wants daddy's attention." I arched an eyebrow, throwing my fiancé a hint. He kissed my cheek, turning around to the mirror.

"We have to get dressed before we miss the train."

_Train?! Did he just say train?!_ I buttoned my shirt slowly, watching him fix the wrinkles out of his. Gray must have known of my sufferings and helped me button the rest of it. I officially hated being pregnant! If Gray wants another child, he better find another way! He grabbed our suitcases and headed down stairs as I looked at myself in the mirror. Lucy, Happy, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Loke, Makarov... They are going to flip when they see me! With it being hot in Fiore, wearing a jacket or coat would only bring suspicion. So I guess Gray was right, I have to walk in the Guild and show them all what Gray did do me!

"Natsu! You ready?!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I blew out a gust of wind in defeat, walking out the down the stairs and out the door. The sun was bright in Era and the weather was just perfect! Luckily for us, this house was near a train station... So no long walking for me! I came to a sudden halt, my eyes meeting... Erza's?

"Gray! Natsu!" Grays attention turned to the East, meeting hers with fear! "I should kill you two!" Gray looked like he'd seen a ghost! The scary woman stormed towards us, grabbing Gray by his collar! "Why haven't you come back to Fiore?! I thought something h-" Her eyes met me, well... more like, met my stomach. She released Gray, her eyes big like round plates! "Nats-"

"Erza. I think it'd be best if we talked about this on the train, back to Fiore." She nodded her head and made a start to the train's main entrance. Gray grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers as people gawked at us. He just smiled and kept his head high! How could he be so relaxed?! People everywhere were looking at us as if we were freaks! He lead me on the train, sitting across the Erza, while I sat adjacent to him.

"Erza... I know this may seem weird and all, but Natsu's pregnant... With my child."

"He's WHAT?!" Her eyes met mine, darting quickly down to my stomach and back up again. She rubbed her temples, sighing in frustration.

"So you're saying, he's carrying a baby inside of him. That belongs to you?!"

"Pretty much."

"I'm happy for you guys!" She smiled, hugging both of us. I gawked at her, Hope kicking frantically inside me.

"Wait! You're not mad?!"

"No. Why would I be?"

"It just seemed like something you would do." She scoffed at my comment, turning her attention back to my stomach.

"So what is it? Boy or Girl?"

"It's a girl."

"Awww, what's her name?"

"Hope." Erza smiled knowingly, leaning back in her seat. She exhaled loudly, letting her hands cover her face. I was getting a little sick, so this couldn't be good! I groaned, feeling Gray pull me close.

"Nastu, you okay?"

"Some what." I groaned again, Hope kicking frantically inside me! "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah. But why would you want to eat? You know you have motion sickness."

"She's hungry and I'm uncomfortable with her kicking me!" He sighed in frustration, pulling out a candy bar. I grabbed the sweet and began eating it slowly. I knew it would be a while before we reached Fiore from Era, so Hope would just have to wait! I finished it. Leaning against Gray as I struggled to keep the candy down. He sighed. Erza had fallen asleep and he wasn't too far from it! Gray hasn't slept in days! He's been to occupied with trying to help me with the pregnancy. But I've told him several times, I'm fine his help isn't needed. I let my head rest on his lap, squirming to find a comfortable position! Trust me, it's hard! Like trying-to-sleep-on-your-front-when-a-basketball-is-under-your-shirt kinda hard. I closed my eyes, letting the soft embrace of sleep take me.

I wake up, meeting Gray's welcoming smile.

"You ready?" I nodded my head softly, getting up as he kissed my forehead. Everyone are Fairy Tail was standing at the train station! I gulped, feeling my sweat drop as everyone came into view. Gray grabbed my hand, pulling my forward as I tried to resist! _I couldn't do this! I'm too much of a coward to face them like this!_ Gray guided me off the train, our fingers still entwined as everyone gawked at us! Well mostly me. I watched as Happy broke through the crowd, running towards me as I smiled!

"Natsu!"

"Happy!" My arms were outstretched, waiting for the blue cat to jump into them and embrace me. He came to a sudden halt, staring at my stomach in complete shock!

"Natsu? Are-are you pregnant?" I dropped my head, everyone anticipating my next move. I fumbled with the question, wondering if I should answer him or let it slide right off my back. Gray grabbed my hand once more. I realized then if he didn't care, shit! I didn't either! I lifted my head and met Happy's tear-filled eyes. They trickled down his cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Happy, I-" He made a start and ran away! Lucy glanced at me with sympathy, running to catch up with the cat. I pulled my hand from Gray's grasp chasing after them. Whatever made Happy so upset, I wanted to apologize for it!

"Natsu!" I ignored Gray, running to the one place I knew he'd be... Lucy's house.

I reached Lucy's place, knocking lightly on the door as I waited patiently for an answer. Never got one. I knew they had to be home, but also Happy just needed his space. I groaned in frustration, walking to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat. Half way down the road, I noticed something... More like someone! _Gray? What was he doing, there? _He waved in my direction, as I gawked at him! I arched an eyebrow, coming to a sudden stop as my eyes saw something, that shouldn't have been seen! A girl with blue hair and curls walked up to him, pulling Gray into a tight embrace! He smiled and kissed the her! Right in front of me! I could feel the tears, streaming down my cheeks! I'm such an idiot, he keeps hurting me! And I fall for him ever time! I pulled the ring off my finger, storming towards the two. My vision blurry. My breathing uneven. And my heart, broken! _I should have known! There was no changing him! He was just playing me, and I still refused to let him go! He told me and I just wouldn't listen! _Gray froze when his gaze met mine.

"Natsu?!"

"You lying bastard!" I slapped him across the face, wishing I could do more! "Why?! Why do you keep hurting me?! I've done nothing wrong, but love you Gray!" He grabbed my hands, pulling me close as the girl watched in shock!

"Shut up! Shut up! Natsu... It's not the time for that. Just go home and we'll talk a-"

"Go home?! Gray I hate you! I hate you! I **HATE** YOU! I never wanna see your ass again! And this ring... You can keep that bullshit!" I broke free from his grasp and threw the expensive ring on the ground, walking away as he tried to assure the girl everything was fine! _How could I be so stupid?! _I never glanced over my shoulder, but I knew he'd made up his mind. The ankle bracelet beeped softly and I knew I needed to get inside soon. We'd been freed from the house, but our conviction was extended even longer... Due to our contempt of court (having sex after being told not too). I watched the clouds roll in. Walking alone, in the rain wouldn't be good! And I definitely, didn't think being pregnant would be any better.

"Natsu!" I stopped, glancing over my shoulder as Gray walked towards me. I groaned continuing down the street as he begged for me to stop! "I... Let me explain!"

"Explain what?! I just saw you kiss that girl!"

"That's my cousin."

"Oh yeah?! And I'm president of China!"

"I'm serious! She's just going through somethings right now!"

"Like what?!"

"She's going through a right of passage thing! It's part of her girlfriend's culture that they kisses everyone on the lips, okay?! And if that's what she wants, then I'm not stopping her!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. I gawked at him, stupidity overwhelming me!

"Natsu. I told you I'd changed. I told you I wouldn't hurt you anymore! That I loved you! Why do you think I would mess that up?!"

"I've been hurt by you some many times, Gray. I-"

"I made a promise when I but that ring on your finger. I love you and only you. Get that through your head! You are mine and I'm yours. There's no one I'd ever want to be with, you're my all." He grabbed my hand, placing the ring back on my finger.

"I'm... Sorry."

"Apology excepted." He kissed my lips, holding me close as it started to rain. We broke apart, looking up at the heavens. He smiled, taking my lips with his again. Gray broke the kiss, leaning forward while his breath teased my earlobe.

"Just 4 more months, and I'll be first in line for Natsu Town." I laughed, kissing his lips in the rain. Yep. Just four more months and Hope will meet the world.

***At The Fairy Tail Guild***

"Makarov! Did you see Natsu?!" Loke inquired, everyone was still shocked by Natsu's surprise.

"I may be old, but I'm not blind. Yes, as you can see... He's carrying a child in him. And I-"

"How is that even possible?!-"

"And with Gray?-"

"They're gay?!-"

"We have to do something about this!"

"Gray's gay-"

"Natsu? Why didn't he tell us sooner-"

"I like babies!" A loud commotion roared in the room as everyone talked at once! Makarov let the guild talk, Erza stood in the back against the wall. Happy had finally cried himself to sleep, but Lucy and Plue kept a close eye on him. The old man, analyzed his group wondering how long it would be before the Magic Council decided to come and take the child away. He knew all good things would eventually come to an end, and they're happiness would die away. He coughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention quickly!

"Yes, Natsu and Gray are a thing and yes! That's Gray's child that Natsu's having. And as a family, a group, a guild we will support them and love the new addition to our family! If you don't support this, leave now! That really shows how much of a team player you are!" No one moved. Elfman rose from his seat, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"A real man will help another when in need. And I'll help them! I'll do the best I can to help those boys! They've done so much for me." Mirajane rose.

"I'm here for them as well. And besides, I would love to be god mother!" Loke stood.

"I'm here, and ready to help!"

"Me too!" Everyone turned and met Erza's stern look.

"I will too! Natsu helped me in here and I won't let him down!" Lucy held Plue in her hands. The white creature shook involuntarily in her arms, sticking up a thumb.

"So will I-"

"And I!-"

"Count me in!-"

"Me too-"

"I'll help them!-"

"I love those boys!-"

"For Gray and Natsu!"

"FOR GRAY AND NATSU!" The entire guild began to chant as Makarov watched in amazement. They were a family and nothing would break this family up! If the Magic Council decided to come and take that baby away! They would have to deal with him first! Everyone chanted and had some drinks! Erza raised her glass, smiling as everyone joined in.

"For Hope!"

"FOR HOPE!" A family will always be there for you. And thankfully, those two idiots were apart of a very protective one.


	7. Chapter 7: He's a Runaway

**Disclaimer**: you should know by now... If you don't, Fairy Tail isn't mine

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 7: He's a Runway

"Natsu? Natsu, wake up. Come on, wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly, meeting Gray's worried eyes. I groaned rolling back over on my side as he shook my body again. "Get up, we have to go." He whispered the entire time, making me annoyed and even more sleepy.

"What time is it?" I groaned. Rubbing my sleepy eyes as they adjusted to my dark surroundings.

"It's 2 am. We have to go Natsu!" I groaned. Hope must have been sleep, she didn't move at all. I pulled the covers over my head, refusing to leave the comfort of our bed. I'm pregnant, I need sleep, food, and **more sleep!** He shook my body again softly, begging for me to get up.

"Why?! I wanna stay asleep... I'm tiiiiirrrrreeeedddd, Gray."

"You can sleep on the train ride. We have to go, Now!" My eyes opened with incredulity! _Train ride? What?! We were leaving? We just got back to Fiore!_ I rolled slowly over on my back, meeting his tear filled eyes. The air in the room seemed suffocating, as my heart stopped. We never spoke a word. Gray climbed out the bed, slipping on his pants and shirt. He worked in determination, refusing to let anything distract him! He glanced over in my direction, narrowing his eyes in disapproval. "Hurry, Natsu!" I nodded my head, grabbing my clothes and slipping them on. My t-shirt hung over my shoulder as I stretched, watching Gray pack our clothes as quickly as possible! I grabbed a picture of team Natsu, staring intently at the photo as Gray grabbed a screwdriver out the tool box. Memories, they all came back. The laughs, the tears, the pain, the success! I looked towards Gray, watching the Ice Mage try and pry the ankle bracelet off! I arched an eyebrow, as he grunted in frustration! Cursing and punching the wall because he couldn't get the thing off.

"Where are we going?" He came to an abrupt stop, trembling with anger. I watched as tears dropped onto the bed, his muffled cries echoing in the silent room.

"Somewhere." His voice was cold and stern. I stood frozen near the bed, eying Gray with curiosity. _He was crying? But what for?_ He sniffled, wiping his face with his forearm. He looked up, smiling weakly at me as I gawked at him. "We're going somewhere, anywhere." He picked up the screwdriver, jamming the tool into the hole. He gritted his teeth, blood dripping down his ankle as electricity drove into his flesh! He whimpered in pain, refusing to give up! I covered my mouth holding back a gasp as the bracelet broke in half, revealing his newly opened wound. "Damn it!" Gray slammed his fist against the wall, gripping his ankle as he panted for breath. I stalked over towards him, hesitating to touch my fiancé.

"You okay?" I reached over, grabbing his hand as he looked out the window. Blood stained the bed sheets and our hands. He gritted his teeth at the touch, closing his right eye in pain.

"Yeah... I'm... Fine." Gray grabbed the screwdriver, looking directly at me. I sat on the bed, knowingly watching the Ice Mage pry the device off with ease! _I wasn't hurt? But why was he?_ Gray handed me my shoes, smiling weakly as he leaned on the windowsill for stability. I looked over at him, his mind was gone. He stared intently out into the world, his hair blowing softly in the cool breeze. _What I don't understand is, he was so excited to see everyone again! Now he's ready to leave all of a sudden! We've only been back for one day, so why the rush? _

"Natsu?" I stopped, looking up at the raven as his eyes met mine. Blood dripped on the beige carpet, staining it. _The blood wouldn't stop coming! I held in my breath, was Gray okay? He's acting different._

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" He looked back out the window, staring at the stars above us.

"Y-"

"With your life? Would you still trust me then?"

"I-I... Don't know. I guess I would. If we're getting married, I wouldn't have a choice but too, right?" He smiled, nodding his head at my answer. I watched as he limped over to me, his hand balancing his body by using wall for support. A trail was left behind him as he slowly made his way over towards me. The raven leaned down, his face less then an inch away from mine. His eyes... _They were black? Not the usual dark blue! _He smiled weakly his lips connecting softly with mine. I gawked at him! He pulled away, slowly connecting our lips again. I parted my lips, his tongue slithering into my mouth. I eyed him in shock, his body was colder then usual also! I released his lips, looking intently at the raven. He grabbed his shoes, slipping them on.

"We've wasted too much time! We need to leave now!" He stood up suddenly, stumbling as his ankle reacted to the sudden motion! I reached forward grabbing my boyfriend and pulling him close. He stood still, letting my hands wrap around his waist. Tears rolled slowly down my flushed cheeks as I nuzzled my face into his front. _Why did we have to leave?! I never got to say goodbye!_

"Why are we leaving?"

"You trust me, don't you?!" I looked up in astonishment! He glared at me in complete hatred, his facial expression blank... The same way he looked when he saw me on the stair case! I was afraid, of him and the fact that I didn't know where the road would take us. _Ever since I told him I was pregnant, he's been acting really different! I should have kept it a secret like I intended on doing from the very beginning._ The once annoying ice freak was now cold hearted and stern. He grabbed me, shoving my body on the bed with great force! I gawked at him, watching the teen climb on the bed!

"YOU **TRUST** ME, DON'T YOU?!" He grabbed my hands, pining them down as he face came closer to mine! _What has he become?! Is he bipolar? Is he sick? This isn't like the Gray I grew up with! This can't be him! This isn't my boyfriend! He's not, he can't be Gray Fullbuster!_ I cried. I was petrified! I squirmed under him, gasping for breath as his lips attacked my neck! _What the fuck was going on?!_

"Yes! Gray, I trust you!" He stopped his eyes still black and mischievous! I said anything that would keep him calm! I didn't want him hurting the baby, I truly didn't care what he did to me! Just as long as Hope was okay. He leaned back, covering his face with his hands. I watched as his shoulders heaved rapidly, muffled cries escaping past his lips and hands.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" I leaned up, rubbing my stomach slowly as I processed his words! _He's sorry? That's all he can say?! I'm sorry!_ I narrowed my eyes, accepting his apology like the love struck idiot that I was. "I'm just going through some things right now, Natsu." He looked at me in the dark room. The clock informed us it was now 2:45 am.

"Like what?"

"Nothing important." He rose slowly, limping towards the doorway of our bedroom. I watched as he turned the door knob, leaning against the wall to keep his equilibrium.

"You're drinking, aren't you?" He stopped, eying me over his shoulder. I gripped the bedsheets with tenacity! _That had to be the reason! When we kissed, his breath... Lingered with an intoxicating aroma! _He glared at me, grabbing his suitcase. I narrowed my eyes, daring him to walk off! We stared at one another, no one saying a word and that was all I needed. Tears rolled down my cheeks even more!

"Are you, Gray?!"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! You said it yourself, you are mine and I am yours! You're my responsibility and I need to know if you need help!"

"What I do, doesn't concern you." He eyes narrowed even more, pissing me off! "Come... The train's leaving." I shook my head watching the raven lean against the wall. The blood still trickled down his ankle, his eyes burning with hatred.

"I'm not going. I-I can't trust you." He turned and walked out the room.

"If that's what you wish." I closed my eyes, breathing slowly as Hope moved around. The front door slammed shut as more tears erupted from my eyes. Hope kicked frantically inside me! I rubbed my stomach, biting my bottom lip.

"It's okay Hope, daddy just needs some time to think." I removed my shoes, climbing back into the bed. I crawled up into the fetal position, staring at the picture of team Natsu. _What's happened to you, Gray?_

I woke up to the smell of breakfast! Gray must have decided to stay anyway! I sat up on the bed, stretching before trudging down stairs. I was so exhausted! I scratched my head softly, arching an eyebrow as Lucy sat at the table eating pancakes with Happy. She looked up in my direction, smiling broadly as Happy glanced over his shoulder. The blue feline growled at me, probably still pissed about my pregnancy.

"Hey, good morning baby mama." Lucy said throwing her hand up in a wave.

"Good morning." I trudged over to the table, sitting down next to Happy. The cat refused to acknowledge me, eating his pancakes in complete silence. I looked over at the stove, a plate full of food sat there... All alone begging to be eaten. Lucy giggled as she noticed my encumbrance, handing over my plate. I immediately began to devour the food! Happy and Lucy gawked at me, laughing as I stopped suddenly meeting their gazes.

"Where's Gray?" I stopped once more, the pain coming back from what happened earlier this morning.

"He went somewhere." I shoved a fork full of pancakes into my mouth, chewing the sticky bread slowly. Lucy opened her mouth to ask another question, but stopped herself. Happy eyed me from the side as I ate.

"How did you get that bruise?" I looked at the cat with curiosity, following where his finger pointed. I looked at my wrist where a dark purple mark could be seen clearly!

_Damn it!_

"I fell."

"You WHAT?!" Lucy leaned forward in the chair, her mouth forming a large "O". "Is the baby okay?!"

"She's fine." I smiled lightly, Hope kicking softly as the food entered into her body.

"Can I touch it." Happy asked innocently. I smirked at my pal, assuring him that it was fine with me. He small cat paw grazed my stomach, as I smiled at Lucy. Happy started blushing when Hope kicked, scaring the little animal! We laughed at his embarrassment. I rubbed the cat's head, meeting his smile.

"I miss you, Natsu."

"Missed you too buddy. I thought about you the entire time we were locked up."

"You did?"

"Sure did!"

"What about the baby? When she's born, will you still think about me?"

"Of course pal! I'll see you everyday, I wouldn't leave you behind on purpose. I care too much about you. Yeah, we might not get to hang like we use to, but I promise I'll find time for us!" The cat jumped up, hugging me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, Happy." I looked up at Lucy as she wiped away tears. I smiled at her, making faces to stop her from crying. I seemed like the happiest person in the damn room, but inside I was hurting! _My entire world was finally crashing down! Gray was gone! He abandoned his daughter, leaving her alone with me! But i don't care, I'll raise Hope by myself if i have too!_ I pulled Happy closer, nuzzling my face into his fur... Hiding the pain that slowly began to show. I ended the hug, walking into the living room. My appetite had been lost. I slouched over on the couch, groaning as sunlight began to shine into the room. Lucy stalked over, sitting down beside me. I exhaled loudly, leaning my head back as I stared at the ceiling.

"It's just one of those days, Lucy. One of those days." I turned my head to face her. Her eyes soften as she looked at the floor. I watched the blonde as her hand pulled out a small piece of paper.

"I have to go, Natsu. Just try and get some rest, Happy come on." The two walked out the door, closing it slowly behind them. I was alone. Isolated. Abandoned. My eyes stared at the paper, wondering what was inside. I unfolded the crumpled piece of paper reading the contents with a clenched jaw.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ I'm truly sorry, but I feel we need some time apart right now. I've been lying to you. I'm not ready to marry you and raise a baby. You were right, we can't do anything but hurt her in the long run. I need to think. Need time to find myself and see if loving you is the best thing for me. I know you're upset but I can't hurt you anymore. It's for the best. I do love you, just not in that way. I felt forced into this, which seemed to be the best thing for us! I've decided to leave and move back to Era, and hide away from the pain. I wish you could have come too, but I'm kinda glad you didn't. If I'm not back when Hope is born, please tell her... Daddy loves her._

_ Love, Gray._

I burned the paper, punching a large hole into the wall! I punched the cement again, repeatedly until my knuckles bled! _He doesn't love me?! He isn't ready for a family?! _I said the exact same thing and that bastard, told me to do it anyway! He put a ring on my finger, assuring me we would live together as one forever! _He's a liar! He needs time to think?! He had plenty of time to think while we were locked up! Nothing was forced upon him! He made those decisions on his own!_ Blood smeared against the wall as I cried. My legs giving way as I slid down the wall, crying like a bitch again! The pain of being abandoned twice overwhelmed me, as memories of Igneel came back! I sat alone on the floor, pulling my legs into my chest the best that I could. _I don't care what Gray says, I'll love Hope and raise her by my damn self if I have too! _I removed the ring, chucking the worthless piece of shit out the window. I'm not going to put another ring on my damn finger... Definitely not from him! Just the thought of Gray, pissed me off even more! _How could I've been so stupid!_ I threw a flame on the tv, watching the electronic exploded. Still siting next to the wall, I threw another flame out... This time it hit the ceiling fan. I watched as it burst into flames and burned to ashes! I threw another and another and another! Everything was burning around me! The entire house began to burn slowly and I just sat there. I was too pissed to move! The front door burst open and Elfman barged in.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" I stared at the man, my mind blank. I couldn't think straight... See straight... Nothing! He ran over to me, picking my body up as the ceiling began to fall in. "What were you thinking?!" He ran out of the house, Mirajane waiting patiently for us.

"I-I truly don't know."

"Let's get you the hospital! You could have inhaled some smoke." Mirajane said as she wiped away sweat that lingered on my forehead, eying Elfman with a knowing stare.

"You should be lucky, we were passing by! I bet you were just going to sit there and let yourself die! Weren't you?" I refused to answer his question. He shook his head knowingly, carry me to the nearest hospital. Mirajane tagged alone, shaking her head in annoyance.

"What are we going to do with you, Natsu?"


	8. Chapter 8: He's My Help

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no is mine

**A/N: I just wanna thank AznAkatsuki for reviewing constantly! I love reading your reviews, they always make me smile! I love everyone who's read and at least enjoyed the story so far! Even if you hate it, you still read. I love everyone whose reviewed, you guys make me happy and it keeps me motivated to write more! Also to upload a lot sooner! I try to change the story up, so it won't be so predictable! I love you guys! Now I'm gonna shut up.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 8: He's My Help

I leaned back on the hospital bed waiting patiently for Dr. Hicks to come. I was afraid for him to see me like this! I knew he would be pissed that I just tried to kill myself, but he's mostly concerned about Hope! I groaned, letting my hands fall nonchalantly on my face. Sliding them off without a care in the world. The door opened suddenly as I met Dr. Hick's sadden stare. He closed the door behind him, stalking over to my bedside as my eyes followed his tall figure.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine... I guess?" He chuckled lightly, taking a seat next to the bed. He smiled, but I could tell in his eyes he was very disappointed in me.

"You guess? I knew you would say something similar to that, if not better." He laid his hand on my forehead, writing down things on that stupid clipboard he always carried around. "You know, Natsu? You kinda remind me of me when I was your age." I gawked at him._ I did?! But how?! And how old was this guy?! He had to be young, looked to be in his twenties._

"I do?"

"Sure do. I did stupid things like this before, nearly killed myself." I stared intently into his eyes in disbelief, he'd tried to kill hisself?!

"W-what happened?" He sighed loudly, smiling weakly as the story began to be told.

"When I was 17 years old, this woman was madly in love with me, but I didn't want to be with her. She had a boyfriend that I was really good friends with, but she wanted me more then him. I kept rejecting her and she would still make advances towards me. One day I don't know how?! But she drugged my drink at a friend's party. I didn't even see her there! And when I woke up... I was tied to a bed, bleeding to death."

"Oh my God!-"

"Yeah... Oh my god. Didn't think I would make it. I laid there hoping that no one would find me! I wanted to die,but then I realized... Why die when you can live and overcome your pain?! And that's what I did, and I have the scars to prove it." Hicks laid the clipboard on the counter, slowly unzipping his lab coat. I watched in complete awe as toned abs and muscles came into my eye sight! _How was he so fit?! I didn't think he would've look this amazing behind his doctor clothes!_! My breath caught in my throat at the sight of 3 long scars. One across his entire chest! One straight down the middle! And one at the base of his neck.

"S-she did that?! But why?!"

"She wanted a child, but I refused to betray my friend. I guess she knew the only way to get it from me, was to have me drunk to the point of no return!...This scar." He pointed to the one along the middle of his body. "She cut me here to get inside and the bastard took my organs!" He clenched his fists as I gawked at him. Never in my life would I have thought he would have been through something so horrific! "Now... I can't have a child, my reproductive organs are gone! She used them to conceive one."

"Did she? Did she have a baby?"

"Yes... But I refused to take responsibility for It. He's 7 now. I can't bring myself to see him, it'll only bring back the pain I felt that day. The betrayal I felt, the hurting, the tears. I still dream about it. But that's apart of growing up and becoming stronger."

"D-did you know who the woman was? Where is she now?!"

"She's dead. Died after giving birth to our son." He looked up at me, his eyes stern and filled with hatred! "Yeah, I knew her. She was the exact same woman who gave birth to me!" I gawked at him, tears streaming down my cheeks at the reality of his own mother hurting him! He didn't cry. He just sat there, his shirt barely clinging to his body. "And this is why I want you to live! Don't let Gray's departure, stop you from raising Hope! There are plenty of people that wouldn't mind helping you. I'm here for you, Natsu. I've been more of a father to her then he's been. We've been to all your check ups, test, ultrasounds...everything together!"

"That's because you're the one who does them."

"But I was still there... And I'm here right now! Sitting next to your bedside, watching over you. Something that he should be doing!" I grabbed him, pulling the doctor into a hug! He embraced me, rubbing his fingers through my hair. I let the salty liquid trickle down my cheeks, wetting his bare chest. His hand rubbed my back delicately as he kissed my forehead! I was finally feeling the love that I always wanted! The love of being wanted! Being sure that I'm safe with someone! The love of knowing Hope will have a father in her life, even if he's not the real one! Dr. Hicks pulled away, his hazel eyes looking intently into my black ones. I felt his index finger and thumb grip my chin as our eyes connected. Neither one of us willing to look away. "I'm here for you, Natsu." He wiped my tears away slowly, as his face inched closer to mine! This is what I wanted! Love! That's all I've ever wanted! All my life I've been searching for this feeling! Even with Gray, I still didn't feel the love that I needed in order to live happily! I watched as his eyes closed, his lips softly grazing mine. I whimpered, feeling the man connect them this time. Our lips danced with the others. His tongue, wondering around inside my mouth! I wrapped my arm around his neck, feeling the man wrap his arms around me! He pulled away, softly kissing my neck as I gasped for breath. Hicks's hands wondered under my shirt, the feeling of cold on my body was no longer there!

A knock on the door killed the moment within seconds! He pulled away quickly, fixing his clothes as a woman's voice came from the other side.

"Dr. Hicks, Ryan is here to see you."

"Tell him I'll be there, in a little bit!" He zipped his coat back, eying me with sadden eyes. _Who was Ryan?! _The door opened suddenly as a green haired man stepped inside!

"Hey babe!" He kissed Hicks on the cheek, looking over in my direction. I rolled my eyes, watching the green haired freak look at me kinda funny.

"I told you I was coming." Hicks's voice was stern and annoyed. I could tell he wasn't interested in being with Ryan right now.

"I know Jessie! I just couldn't stay away from you! Besides, you know we have to do that thing tonight." Ryan fingered the front of Dr. Hicks's coat, pulling the albino close to him. Hicks laughed slightly, pulling the boy's face into a juicy kiss! I groaned. _How could he just kiss me then kiss him?! That's sick! I-I kinda like that about him! He's a freak!_ I watched until they finally pulled away, Ryan blushing as Jessie patted his head.

"Why don't you head to the car and later on... We could skip the romantic lunch and go straight to the-" He leaned forward whispering in Ryan's ear. I gawked at this as the green haired idiot, smiled broadly leaving the room in a hurry!

"Really?!" Jessie looked at me, smirking devilishly. "You're a bad boyfriend." I laughed as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know... But he's really aggravating and things between us are kinda on the rocks." He leaned against the door, fumbling with the pen in his hand. He looked up suddenly, his eyes shooting daggers into my soul. "Don't you say anything about what just happened! I could loose my job, and I really wanna keep it."

"What?!"

"Doctors aren't allowed to have sexual contact of any kind with the patients. If they find out I kissed you... They strip me of my licensee, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Good. Get some rest, Hope's gonna need it." He smiled lightly, and left the room. I leaned back against the pillows letting my fingers touch my soft lips. _He kissed me! He really kissed me! We- are we a thing now? I can't believe his lips connected with mine! He actually kissed me, soooooooooo much better then Gray! I can't believe he's been right under my nose like this the entire time, and we haven't had a connection until now! My stomach began to churn, just at the thought of him being near me! Touching me! Damn it, I wish that stupid nurse wouldn't have came! We probably would have went a __**WHOLE LOT FURTHER! I**_ glanced at the clock, the time showing 12:30pm. Lucy would be here to get me in another hour or so. I groaned, folding my arms behind me head. I wonder what it would be like this feel his pain. To endure the fears he has faced. And learn to love someone all over again. The sound of my heartbeat on the monitor echoed in the background as my mind wondered into an state of complete haze. I closed my eyes falling asleep in the fluffy pillows.

_The albino sat beside me, his hand resting softly on my torso. He nuzzled his head into the side of my neck, planting kisses along my jawline._

_"Stop Hicks, Stop." I laughed as he continued, shifting his weight so I could fall back onto the cushions of the couch. _

_"Stop what?" He smirked knowingly. "You know you like it. And it's Jessie. Learn to scream it, Natsu." He leaned forward, his lips connecting with mine. I moaned loudly, his hand maneuvering itself into my pants! The zipper popped open as the feeling on his hand rubbing my forming erection overwhelmed me! I pulled away gasping for breath! "Say my name Natsu!" I panted for breath, Jessie grabbing my hard on! I groaned, arching my back until my front touched his. He lips nipped at my neck, as I grabbed his shirt discarding it quickly. The three scars contrasted perfectly with his skin, my eyes meeting his as he began to lean forward. "Say it! Scream it! I want the world to know what I'm about to do to you!" He kissed my lips repeatedly, slowly sliding my pants off my legs. _

_"Shut up." I groaned, his tongue licking my lower torso. I looked up at the ceiling, my hands gripping the pillows. I felt his tongue graze my penis! I groaned, arching my back into the pleasure! He sucked my erection, my body trembling in pure bliss! I bit into my bottom lip, drawing blood from breaking the skin! I muffled out a moan, grabbing Jessie's shoulders. I gasped, his teeth nibbling lightly on my penis! "Oh... God! PLEASE... YES!... I... NEED... THIS!" I moaned, the sensation of being satisfied began to overwhelm me! The contractions in my body, started and before I could react I came inside him mouth! "JESSSSIIEEEE!...YES!...OH GOD!... YES!" He removed his mouth, towering over my body._

_"I love how my name rolls off you tongue. It's a complete turn on by itself." I stared into his eyes, letting them mesmerize me! A little girl wobbled into the living room, her eyes large as plates! Dr. Hicks grabbed his shirt, throwing it carelessly over my body._

_"Mommy? What's going on?! Why is uncle Jessie hurting you?" She pulled the teddy bear close to her face, hiding behind it for protection. _

_"U-uncle Jessie was just-_

_"Natsu." I looked over at him. His eyes looking intently into mine. "Wake up." I arched an eyebrow, my mind too discombobulated to comprehend what he meant! "Wake up Natsu! Wake up! Get up!" _

I was startled awake, hitting my head on the table! I groaned, rubbing the tender area where my head connected forcefully with this table?! Lucy covered her mouth, keeping her laughter from erupting pass her lips.

"What the hell?! Why was I under the table?!" She grabbed my hand, helping me get up off the floor. Hope kicked softly as I sat down on the couch, my eyes staring at the basket full of fruit. "Who's are those?" I pointed towards the basket, Lucy smiling softly at my words.

"They're from Jessssie:" She said playfully, as she laughed knowingly. I stood up walking over to the fruit, my mind racing! I couldn't believe it! He actually went and got me something! Isn't that sweet?! I grabbed the card, smiling softly as the warm feeling of being loved surrounded me!

_Dear Natsu,_

_ Since you don't feel good I decided to buy you a fruit basket. Well it's mostly for Hope, helps keep the baby happy! Sorry I didn't get to see you after work, I called but Lucy said you were asleep. And let's just say, I was kinda disappointed... I really wanted to see you :( Well... Get better soon and remember, live! It would really crush my heart if you died. I love you Natsu, I have since the first day we met. Oh! And tell Hope, Uncle Jessie loves her too!_

_ Love, Dr. Hicks aka Jessie_

I rested my hand on my chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. This was another reason why I hated being pregnant... **EVERYTHING MADE ME CRY**! I ran to my room, and slammed the door shut! Locking myself inside with my baby. I grabbed the phone, flopping lazily on the bed. I clenched the phone tightly into my hands, pulling the electronic device to my chest. _He loved me, but do I loved him? I don't want Hicks to break up with Ryan for me! I would just have to wait until they do it themselves._ I sighed, dialing a number I thought I would never need to.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gray."

"Oh! Hey Natsu! You okay?!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine and so is Hope."

"That's good to hear. Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I still love you right?"

"..."

"I know I said that I didn't when I sent you the note. It's just... You were right. I was drunk and I- I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry I should have never put my hands on you! I care! I truly do, I just need sometime to myself and get help! You have to understand."

"Yeah... I do. That's why I've decided to move on."

"Hmmm... I see. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Just, me."

"Yeah... Just you. But I still love you, and I always will. But trust me! When I get my things in order I plan on taking you back! I love you too much to let you go."

"Yeah... Because I'm yours-"

"And I'm yours."

"Well... Goodbye Gray."

"Bye Natsu." I clicked the end call button, sighing as nervousness kicked in. I'm not his! Not anymore, but I do still have feelings for him! I laid on my side, staring out the bedroom window. I sighed, why was everything so hard?! I thought to myself..._Gray or Jessie? Who will I choose?!_


	9. Chapter 9:Gray or Jessie?

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine!

**Enjoy**

**Chapter** 9: Gray or Jessie?

I nuzzled my head into the pillow, the question playing repeatedly in my mind. _Gray or Jessie? Gray or Jessie? It was hard! I know Gray left, he abandoned his daughter but I do still love him! I don't want to, but my heart says I still do! We have a history together from the first day we met until now. But he's drinking now and I don't want that for Hope. If he were to beat me, I don't want Hope growing up to see that! I looked at my wrist, the bruise still clear to see! I groaned rolling over on my back, folding my arms behind my head. And Jessie. A guy that actually treats me with respect! He's caring and willing to raise a baby that isn't his. He's great help and he's hot! But I don't know much about him. Also he's in another relationship! I don't want to mess that up for him, even if the relationship is still on the rocks... He's dating another guy. But my mind thinks he's the one for me. That Hope would be better off with a doctor being the dad then somebody who won't take responsibility one minute, but's willing to the next! I glanced at the phone, hating myself for calling him and glad that I could hear his voice. I'm confused! I don't know who or what I want! I should just stay single and raise Hope alone!_ A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I sighed in frustration trudging to the door. The person knocked again softly.

"I'm coming." I leaned against the wall, exhaustion taking over me. Unlocking the door and opening it only to see one person I didn't feel like seeing right now.

"Hey."

"Hey." I hugged Jessie as he stretched out his arms. I looked up at the doctor and felt his lips land a soft peck on mine. I smiled at this, my heart giddy and warm! Jessie wore a tight gray t-shirt and skinny jeans, something that I wouldn't have thought he would put on. He smiled, grabbing my hand as I guided him to my bed. Once he laid down, I walked towards the door and closed it. Jessie watched me to entire time, those hazel eyes following my every move. "So, what brings you here."

"You." He smirked, rolling over on his back as I neared the bed. "Lucy called, said you were up and I decided to come over, to see how you were doing of course."

"This is just for business, right?"

"Strictly business..." I arched an eyebrow at him as he smiled lightly. _Strictly business huh? We just kissed not even a minute ago! And that's business?! _I wanted to bring that up and make him a liar, but I quickly shook the thought away. I smiled and nodded my head, sitting on the side of the bed as he laid in the middle.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like this?! Well... I'm suppose to take Ryan out to eat and celebration his 24th birthday."

"He's 24?" Jessie nodded his head smiling weakly. He knew exactly what my next question was going to be! "If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"I'm 23." I gawked at him, he's 6 years older then me! He smiled lightly, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Trust me, I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, a faint grin curling up on his lips.

"Luckily I'm comfortable with you." I leaned forward, taking his lips mine. Fuck that strictly business shit! His hands came around my body as our lips moved passionately about the others. Hope didn't move at all, poor thing most have been exhausted. I pushed my fingers through his snow white hair, grazing his lips with my tongue. He parted them allowing my tongue to enter into his domain. I felt his hands move down to my hips, gripping tightly on them. I moaned, pulling his shirt up! Half way up he stopped me, my eyes meeting concern filled ones!

"Don't." He looked at the door then slowly let his gaze met mine once more. _He just told me to stop! I-I thought this is what he wanted?! He must think I'm a whore now! I_ looked at him, tears filling my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I covered my face, feeling to doctor pull me into a soft and loving embrace.

"No... It's me. Not you." I looked at him, his eyes staring deeply into my soul. "Natsu, you deserve so much more then this. I can't hurt you. I want you so bad, but I can't force you to do something like this."

"But you're not forcing me! I was going to do it anyway!"

"No you weren't. You think that since I'm 23, I want sex... But I don't. Sex is for people who truly know they're gonna last. And we don't even date. Also it's bad for the baby. You're pregnant." I looked at him. Why was he so protective?! Gray was never like this! If I want sex, I need sex not lectures! Jessie groaned, pushing his fingers through his hair. The man's abs still exposed for me to see. I looked into his eyes! I wanted him! No, I needed him!

"But... I need you, Jessie!" He shook his head.

"We can't. Have the baby first and then maybe."

"What if I can't wait that long?!"

"Then maybe I'm not right for you." He shifted his weight, sitting up-right on the bed. "I have to go, the party starts in 45 minutes." He leaned forward to get up but I grabbed him and pulled the doctor back.

"Promise me, you'll give me one night." He stared at me in disbelief, his eyes analyzing mine!

"What?! Natsu, I don't know? I don't think this is what you want."

"I do! I want this! From you! I need it from you! Jessie, I-I can't stop thinking about you! After we kissed, it seemed like everything in my life cleared up! And I finally realized you're the one for me! Promise me!" Tears erupted from my eyes, as he looked at me dumbfounded. I was vulnerable and kinky! I wanted him but he didn't think it was right! Come on, now!

"I-I don't know. I feel you'll get hurt by me, I can't let that h-"

"But I won't! Why can't you understand that! You won't be hurting me, I'm only hurting myself!" I pulled the doctor close, so close I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "Promise me, Jessie... Just one night."

"I promise." I wrapped my arms again him, feeling his rub my back softly. "Natsu, I have to go." I released the man, watching him siting on the side of the bed, slouched over as he thought. His lean body was perfect! He was tall, smart, good looking,loving, and mature. Jessie's white hair contrasted perfectly with his shirt, distracting me from my main goal.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is what you want from me? Is this all I mean to you?"

"No. I care about you! This is the only way I can be fully happy with us being just friends. You and Ryan are on the rocks remember, besides you never know what's he's doing when you're at work late a night." I rubbed my hand down his chest, feeling the man take in deep breaths. "Love me, okay? Make love to me and get rid of all the pain in your heart. I care about you Jessie, I truly do." I kissed his neck, the scar showing slightly. I kissed it, planting more butterfly kisses on his neck. I leaned down gripping the rim of his shirt. His eyes looked at me over his shoulder. I smiled, lifting the shirt up! He just sat there allowing this. I smiled even more, watching him lift it the rest of the way. I wrapped my arms around his torso, my front pressing up against his bare back. I finally had him give in!

"This doesn't feel right."

"We can make this feel a whole lot better." Jessie glanced over his shoulder, his eyes searching for an answer. "Do you love Ryan?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you love me?"

"I-I do."

"Well why haven't you done me yet?" I kissed his neck as his eyes closed at the sensation. "That's why I need one night with you." He broke away, grabbing his shirt! I sat there, watching him put the strand of clothing back on. Jessie laughed once he reached the door.

"You obviously don't know what you've gotten into."

"Oh... I have a pretty good idea!" I smiled as he continued laughing. His hazel eyes shinning at my words. The doctor shook his head as he turned to leave.

"Don't get in trouble okay?"

"Oh don't worry about me... I'm always good." He glanced over his shoulder, before walking out my bedroom. I flopped back in the bed, puffing out a gust of wind in annoyance! He had to have a boyfriend! He had to be a doctor! He had to care about me! If that was Gray, he probably would've fucked me as soon as I said I was in the mood! I smiled as the answer to my question finally revealed itself to me. The best one for me was... Jessie! My heart began to race just at the thought of him. Soon, I'll have Hope and Jessie will be all mine! A knock on my bedroom door startled me.

"Come in!" I watched as 4 officers stepped inside my bedroom, each grabbing one of my limps! I laid on the bed, watching the blue haired Council Member step in the room! Shit! Shit! OH SHIT!

"I see you're bigger then the last time we saw each other. Tell me Natsu, who's the father?" I looked into his eyes, if I told me it was Gray... He would definitely kill Hope!

"I don't know... I was drunk when I slept with the guy." He laughed, placing his hand on his forehead nonchalantly!

"You MUST THINK IM AN IDIOT!" He shook his head. "You really disappoint me. Besides I didn't come to ask about your baby daddy problems... I came to put this back on you!" I gawked at the ankle bracelet, watching the Council Member clip it back on my ankle! "And we all know Gray's the father. I just wanted to see if you'd come out and confess!" I just stared into his eyes, they obviously did see and know all!

"..."

"You don't need to say anything. Just be ready to deliver the baby when the time comes. Because she'll need all the help she can get! As soon as she takes her first breath of air, we're coming for her!"

"You won't lay a hand on her!" I lunged forward, falling backwards on the bed as the cops pulled me away from him. "You won't take my baby!"

"We warned you. Told you specifically that it was forbidden... So don't try and act like the victim. You knew!"

"I won't let you take her from me!"

"I'm surprised you actually conceived a child by an opposite Mage. I give you guys credit for that, it shocked us all. But our mind is made, she's a threat to us! Sorry, but this conversation is over!" He smirked patting my head softly. I watched as they disappeared just as soon as they showed up! I rubbed my stomach, tears falling from eyes! I've been worrying so much about finding a father for her, I haven't actually thought about her!

"Don't worry baby, mommy won't let them take you from me! Even if it cost me my own life!"


	10. Chapter 10: Ignorant

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine

**A/N: For all the Gray fans, please don't get upset :)**

**I was making myself mad when I wrote this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 10: Ignorant

***GRAY'S POV***

_I groaned as I jammed my freezing hands into my coat pockets, walking down the streets of Era to the new coffee shop that... Just opened. Juvia wanted to meet with me so we could talk. But for what?! I don't need talking to right now, I'm exhausted and I just wanna watch tv all day! I coughed into my sleeve, blood lingering on my shoulder. I need to take my medicine soon! I stopped leaning against a street light to catch my breath. The world began to spin the longer I stood still and waited. I wonder what Natsu's doing right now? I sighed in frustration letting the last question slip pass me. This was me time! Time for me to get my life back the way it was and too finally have the courage to tell Natsu the real reason why I left them! I closed my eyes, my breathing struggling to even out. It was so hard now! Just to even breath! Ever since Natsu and I did the forbidden... My breathing has gone for the worse! And I feel like the worse! I pulled away from the pole slowly making my way towards the coffee shop. The wind blowing viciously into my face! Era was never this cold! I watched as people walked by, their coats zipped all the way up, while mine was open to the air. I reached the store's main entrance stepping inside to find my cousin. Juvia waved her hand to gain my attention as I stood dumbfounded at the front doors. Everything began to spin around me, nothing stayed still! The medicine I took earlier this morning, most have finally started to kick in! I trudged over to the blue haired girl, sitting across from her at the square table. A cup of coffee waited patiently for me._

_"Hey Gray!"_

_"Hey, Juvia." I sighed. My arms struggling to keep my body up as I tried to sit down. Juvia shook her head in disappointment, taking a small sip of coffee before our conversation started._

_"You haven't told him yet, have you?"_

_"No. Don't think he needs to know." I sipped my coffee, watching the girl pout in frustration. I leaned back in the wooden chair, groaning at the pain nipping at my back._

_"You are so stubborn! Gray you need to tell him. Drinking away your problems won't help."_

_"Its my body and I do what I want with it."_

_"Whatever. You're only killing yourself. Did you start taking the medicine the doctors gave you?"_

_"Yeah." I narrowed my eyes, sipping the coffee softly. The warm liquid filled my body up and I was finished after 3 sips. She knows nothing about my problems, she thinks she's so smart! That's she has to know everything! I sighed watching the ice girl have another sip of coffee._

_"Gray, just call Natsu and tell him the truth."_

_"It's not that easy!"_

_"How come?!"_

_"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR BOYFRIEND TOLD YOU HE HAD LUNG CANCER?! AND THAT THE DOCTORS SAID HE WOULDN'T LIVE MUCH LONGER?!" I coughed and gagged at the sudden lost of breath! Blood staining my fingers and the table! I clenched my chest, panting for breath as my eyes met Juvia's. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, my eyes blank with no emotions. Everyone was seeing me as the bad guy, but I'm not. I left because I knew I would only be an encumbrance to Natsu. He'd have to raise Hope and take care of me! I left because, I know I'll probably die before Hope even reached 7 months in age. I'm sick! I need help! I want to get better! I do want Natsu back! I want to make my mistakes right again, but I can't. I'm too weak, and too vulnerable. _

_"I would love you still... Just like Natsu. He would love you through the pain. He would help you overcome this adversity in your life."_

_"Tsk. What life? It's almost over with anyway."_

_"Don't say that! Don't restrict yourself. Gray I know you're hurting but you need to understand, Natsu needs answers. You start therapy soon... And Hope needs her father." I looked away, ordering another cup of coffee. Juvia was never this protective and I wasn't about to call Natsu! I can't bring myself to tell him the pain in my life. Once this cancer is cured, I'll return. Fiore doesn't have a chemotherapy building, the closest one was in Era. I was diagnosed with lung cancer when Dr. Hicks stopped by that same day to tell Natsu he was pregnant. I felt like crap then, and I feel even worse now! I exhaled loudly, Juvia refusing to let her blue eyes off me. "Are you still drinking?"_

_**Yes.**_

_"No, I stopped for therapy." I leaned against the table for support, taking the cup of coffee from the waitress. I needed this caffeine! It took the pain away slightly, making me feel strong again._

_"That's good. Do you want me to tell Natsu for you?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, sipping the coffee. Why was she so anxious to tell him?! He didn't need to know! Natsu has his own problems and I can't deal with this right now! She grabbed her cellphone, dialing to fire freak's number as quickly as she could. I just slouched over in my chair, groaning at pains that attacked my body. I reached down in my pocket, slowly pulling out my medication. Then I looked up and sure enough Juvia was watching me with annoyed-filled eyes._

_"Hey, may I please speak with Natsu?-_

_Oh hi, this is Juvia, Gray's cousin. The one he kissed that day-_

_Yeah, that day." She narrowed her eyes at me, returning her attention back to her cellphone conversation. "I called you because, Gray's going through some problems in his life right now, and he needs your love and support.-_

_I understand but, this is serious-_

_Yes, I know he drinks, but the thing is he's suffering from something much bigger then that." She looked up at me, smiling weakly as she handed over the phone. I cringed, taking to device slowly from her, hoping Natsu would hang up. I pull the phone to my ear, with no need to rush. My heart was racing and I could feel my sweet drop. I took two large breaths before I finally decided to acknowledge him._

_"Hello?"_

_"Gray, you okay?! Is something wrong?!"_

_"Everything is okay. I'm fine."_

_"Don't lie to me! What's wrong with you?!"_

_"The real reason I left-"_

_"Don't tell me. Gray went already went over this-"_

_"I didn't tell you the full story... I lied to keep you from worrying about me."_

_"What?! I'm really worried now! What is wrong?!"_

_"Natsu, I have... Lung cancer." There was nothing but silence on the other line. I knew he was still on because I could hear his breathing and cries._

_"Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"I didn't think you needed to know. Yes I started drinking. I left because the doctors said I wouldn't live much longer and I didn't want to be a burden on you, when Hope is finally born."_

_"Damn you Gray! We were getting married! You're suppose to tell me things like this! That's how a marriage works. And I don't give a rat's ass about some bullshit that the doctors tell you! You won't go out without a fight and right now... You're loosing. Besides, it really would have been nice if you stayed in Fiore. I just had a run in with the Magic Council, making threats to take Hope away."_

_"They can't do that!" I coughed. "They won't do that!"_

_"Where are you now in Era?"_

_"At some new coffee shop that just opened."_

_"Okay. I'm coming there as soon as I can! Let me pack my things and I'm on my way!"_

_"You don't need to come. Juvia's here to help me."_

_"But I can't let the one person I love, die without me by his side. Since you left life's been hard! I've realized, no one can love me better then you. And I understand the reasons for your anger, and I apologize for everything! I love you!"_

_"Okay. See you soon."_

_"Bye Gray."_

_"Yeah bye." _

_Good bye forever._

I opened my eyes and there I was still laying on the couch. Juvia was cooking breakfast and the phone still laid on the counter. I sighed, rolling over so my sight automatically hit the tv.

"Gray you up?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my sleepy eyes, pulling the blankets closer to my body. I was so cold! And 12 fucking blankets covered my damn body! I'm not getting any better, life just wants me to rot away! And the fucking Council, just wants to see me roll in pain and/or agony!

"Gray, have you called Natsu yet?" I pulled the covers closer in, my head moving into a drunken state of mind. No, I haven't called him. I dream all the time about how easy the conversation would be if I truly did. Me dying and my daughter living on... is something I want! As long as I get to see her before I go. I want to also see Natsu too! I want to feel his lips on mine one last time. Laying here is only killing me slowly, and the pain of leaving behind a beautiful baby that some other man might call his... It hurts. It hurts that I wasn't honest with him, from the very beginning. I was afraid he'd leave me then, so I left him. And now that the cancer has finally begun to have an affect on my body, I don't know if leaving was such a good idea.

"No. I haven't called him."

"Well... You really should!" I could hear the bacon sizzling as she cooked. "Here!" She tossed me the phone, my body convulsing as the pink electronic device fell on my side. Everything hurt now... Everything could hurt me! And I hated that! I felt weak again, useless! And I'm not that type of guy! I love to come out on top! I want my team to come out on top! When I had sex with Natsu, I always topped! But now, I feel like I'm on the bottom with the whole fucking world on my damn shoulders! I slowly called his number, hoping he wouldn't answer the phone.

***NATSU'S POV***

I sat at the table, watching Teletubbies. Only for Hope, even though she isn't born yet! I found out the best way to get a baby ready for this is to watch it. She can hear it, she just can't understand or see it. I groaned loudly as the phone rung, stalking towards the ringing device. If this was Gray again, I swear! And of course it was! I wonder what bullshit he's gonna talk about now.

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsu. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The reason why I left you alone, is that I was diagnosed with cancer-" I dropped the phone.


	11. Chapter 11: Gray Fullbuster

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is still not mine, but sometimes I wish it was.

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 11: Gray Fullbuster

I stared at the phone in incredulity, my heart racing as Gray's words were being processed by my mind. _Cancer? Gray had cancer?! _I leaned against the wall, my legs threatening to collapse under me! I hugged my body close, tears erupting from my eyes uncontrollably! He still loved me! And here I am in Fiore, messing with a man that's already in another relationship! I threw my head back, letting the tears stream down my temples... I've been betraying Gray! He's sick and I'm hurting him slowly! I dropped to my knees crying and whimpering at the pain that I've caused. _If we never slept together, Gray would be okay! It's my fault!...Our fault! I_ reached over slowly taking the phone in my trembling hands, sniffling as his voice filled my eardrums.

"Don't cry. I'm okay, Natsu. It's okay, I'm fine."

"No you're not! And it's my fault!"

"It takes two. We knew that it was forbidden and here we are...finally facing the consequences. I have cancer and...you're pregnant to a child that we can't keep." I sighed. He was right, after we had sex that's when the adversities started.

"Yeah." I pushed my fingers through my pink hair, looking at the clock with swollen eyes. _I hate myself so much right now! Jessie deserves better! Gray deserves better! Hope deserves better! I can't treat anyone right, and Gray's fighting for his life while I'm fucking with some other guy! Hope is going to be killed and I'm only worried about Jessie. Ryan suspects something's going on between us, but he doesn't have proof. I'm a selfish bastard! _I sighed once more. "You know what, Gray? I have an ultrasound later on today. When it's over, I promise I'm coming straight to Era! I'm going to support you and help you through this!"

"You... Don't need... Too. Juvia is helping... Me."

"I love you too much to leave you alone! And besides I miss you. I hate that it took you getting ill, for me to finally see that."

"Like I said... I'd change, why can't you understand that? I told you... I would never hurt you. I was drunk, thinking if I started drinking, the pain of having cancer would leave. Then you told me you were pregnant and I lost it! And I apologize for that. But as I talk to you... Right n-" he coughed loudly on the phone, tears emerging from my eyes. I couldn't help him as he suffered, I wanted to help him! Love him! And make my ALL my mistakes right! "-Now...I realize leaving you in the dark about my problems, was the worst mistake I could have ever made. I love you, Natsu... For better or for worse-"

"Rich or poor-"

"In sickness and in health." I covered my mouth with my trembling hand, crying as realization set in. The ring... It was gone. But the love... Our love was still here.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"It would be an honor if I could have you as my husband... Would you marry me?" He laughed weakly on the other line, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"I'd love too."

"You just wait! As soon as I get to Era, we're finally going to tie the knot!" He went silent as I anticipated his next words. Was he excited? Happy? Nervous? Or What?

"Natsu... I don't think... Nows a great time. I... Can barely... Stand. Not trying... To put... You down."

"I don't care. In sickness and in health, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." His breaths became sharp and uneven as I listened on the phone. Wondering if he was truly okay, like he said he was. "I have to go... Juvia... Wants me to eat."

"Okay, see you soon." I clicked the end call button, throwing the phone across the room. I couldn't be mad at anyone, but myself! If I wasn't pregnant, I would have done something about it already! I was startled as the front door opened, Jessie trudging inside. He smiled lightly as his gaze fell nonchalantly on my medium sized body.

"Hey, babe." He kissed my lips, rubbing my stomach before walking into the kitchen. I watched after him, my mind struggling to find a solution to this difficult problem! If I was going to leave and marry Gray, what about Jessie? Hope kicked softly as Jessie emerged back into the living with a cup of juice. "Here's something for the baby." He smiled as I took the drink, sipping as he walked towards me. "You okay? You seem uneasy."

"Im fine, just trying to understand why God hates me so much." He sat down on the floor in front of me, his lean legs folding Indian style. He had the day off and Ryan wanted to go shopping. They were to technically still in a relationship and if you thought about it... So was Gray and I! I grabbed Jessie's white scarf, rubbing the fabric through my fingers. It's just hard to understand it all! Gray's dying, I'm having a baby, Ryan and Jessie are still dating! I'm having an affair with Jessie! It went from being just me and Gray to Gray, Jessie, me, and Ryan! I sighed, taking another small sip of the juice.

"Why do you say that?"

"Gray just called, said he was diagnosed with cancer." Jessie looked at the floor, his eyes softened. The man refused to cry, but you could still see the pain in his eyes.

"So he didn't tell you? I knew he was lying." I gawked at him! He knew?! This entire time, he knew about Gray and didn't tell me!

"You knew?!" I was infuriated! How selfish could you be?!

"Of course I knew. I'm the one who diagnosed him."

"But why didn't you tell me **SOONER**?!"

"When I arrived at the house to tell you about your pregnancy. I asked him and he said he had already told you, but as I see now... It was just a lie." He looked into my eyes, those hazel orbs shining perfectly against his white hair. So that means, when Gray told me he had a common cold... That was a lie! He lied and that was 5 months ago! _He's had cancer for five fucking months and now he's just telling me this?_! I looked into Jessie's eyes, I couldn't get upset with him. He didn't know Gray had lied about his cancer. I felt stripped down of all my clothing, my bare body exposed to the world. All my mistakes, regrets, pain, pleasure all displayed for the entire world to see!

"Give me a c section."

"What?!"

"Give me a fucking C SECTION YOU STUPID PRICK!" I grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him close as Hope moved inside me! His eyes moved frantically, searching for a logical explanation for my sudden surge of anger!

"When? Now?!"

"Whatever time is right for her to be born. And long as she can still live." I released his collar, watching the albino ponder to himself about my question.

"At 7 and a half months. That's the perfect time to have her. You'll be in the final trimester. And by the way things are going, she's doing really well... Looks to be 2 lbs, and thats really good for a baby who's just now starting the 2nd trimester."

"So just 3 and a half more months?"

"Pretty much." He sipped his juice, winking at me as I placed my cup delicately on the coffee table. I crawled towards him nuzzling my head into his front.

"She'll be okay right?" He placed his cup on the coffee table, wrapping his arms protectively around my body.

"With the technology that we have... She'll do fine with or without. In 3 months at this rate, she should be around 3 or 4lbs... Which is a healthy weight for a baby to have in order to live." I pulled him close. My heart hurt so bad, and Gray was probably hurting more then me. I'll have Hope early. Then plan what'll happen after that when the time comes. I looked up, his eyes were closed. I smiled lightly, shifting my weight so I could be eye level with him. Those hazel orbs opened slowly as he met my black ones. He smiled lightly, accepting my lips as they kissed his. I entwined my fingers into his hair, pulling softly to deeper the kiss. Jessie wrapped his arms around my back, licking my lips as I brushed up against him. I parted my lips, his tongue slithering into my mouth. His hands moved lower on my body, gripping the edge of my shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt, rubbing my front up against his bare and chiseled chest! Our lips lingered on the others, his tongue moving around in my cavern with experience. He was such a good kisser, I can imagine what he'll be like in bed! I pulled away panting for breath as his lips planted butterfly kisses along my neck. I gasped for breath, the thought of us fucking rushing all through my mind! This was making my desires to have him, stronger! I could feel my erection forming and I bet he could feel it too! I pushed him back, as he fell on the floor, I straddled my legs as the albino watched me with caution. He was so hard to resist! His breathing quickened as I gripped his pants, unzipping them slowly my eyes transfixed by his! I gazed into his eyes, just in case he wanted me to stop. He never said a word, Jessie just laid there... Probably trying to analyzing my intentions. I pulled his pants down slowly, his tan skin shining in the light. He looked like a model in those male calendars! He was just gorgeous! All over! He propped his body up, using one elbow for support. I watched as he reached towards me, pulling my lips into another kiss. I moaned, letting his lips and tongue guide mine. He entwined his fingers into my hair this time, making me become mesmerized by him. He pulled away slowly... Leaving me even more horny and begging for more! He looked into my eyes, smirking as I blushed in embarrassment. I wanted him so bad right now! I was about to die if I didn't fuck him soon! He smirked once more, whipping his bangs out of his view. "Fuck me." I looked down at his penis, the throbbing erection showing clearly. My eyes wondered up to his, those hazel circles glowing with enthusiasm! His husky voice ringing seductively in my ears. Sex. The adult way to show love. I shoved him backwards, removing his boxers with care. I nearly died. His penis was huge! I can tell he's definitely great in bed! He laughed at my facial expression, covering his face protectively with his hands. "You must like what you see."

"Yeah, I do." I sucked my fingers, examining this tremendous creature before me. I don't think anyone else in the world could have a body like this! I removed my fingers and rubbed my index finger around his entrance. His body shuttered, as his eyes closed. I smiled, slowly sticking my finger inside. A low moan escaped past his lips as I wiggled the digit deeper inside him. I was NOT about to put my dick in his ass... Just to make that clear! I might be kinky, but shit! I wouldn't do something like that! I'm pregnant...perverts. Jessie knew this. He moaned twice as loud as my middle finger was added. Jessie's back arched at the pain, his voice was hoarse the entire time. Obviously this was his first time having someone do this to him. I loved being the first to show his this pleasure! The first to satisfy his desires in such a way. I straddled his hips, adding another finger.

"GOT DAMN IT!" He yelled out in pleasure! Right on time! I moved my fingers inside him, taking his penis in my mouth. He gasped loudly, my mind racing Gray becoming a distant memory... _**Wait! GRAY! **_I pulled away, removing my fingers as he panted for breath. _Shit! Gray!_ I jumped up, running upstairs to get my jacket and suitcase! I needed to leave, I needed to be with him right now! I left Jessie on the floor, bursting into my bedroom and immediately ran into the closet. I grabbed 3 outfits and packed everything that I thought was important to have, like toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, etc. About 10 minutes later Jessie leaned against the doorframe, watching as I frantically packed my things. "You're leaving?"

"I promised Gray I would be with him through this tough time in his life."

"I see. Well... Do whatever your heart tells you." I stared at him. If I did what my heart told me, he would be out the house and Gray would be the one laying next to me at night! But since my mind is fucked up, I guess that's not really an option. I zipped up the suitcase, watching the albino stalk over towards me and grab the heavy luggage. "Let's go."

"What?"

"I'll drop you off at the train station." He smiled. "Besides, you'll put strain on the baby."

"Sometimes I hate that you're a doctor." He laughed, walking out the room. I smiled. He limped a little, but not much. And to know that I'm the one who did it... That makes me really proud. I sighed, walking out the bedroom... Don't worry Gray I'm on my way!

I sat alone on the train, window cracked opened and I still felt sick! Ever since I've been pregnant, Happy's been living with Lucy for allergy reasons. So no buddy for Natsu. While I was in the hospital Lucy and everyone at the guild helped find me a new place. And Jessie was nice enough to pain my bills, shit! He has the money too. I rested my elbow on the arm of the chair, laying my chin nonchalantly in my palm. I sighed to myself, the thought of Gray having cancer playing in my mind. Would he die? Is his hair gone? Is he boney and fragile? I couldn't bring myself to see him like that! He hasn't been gone long, but I swear it feels like forever! I watched the trees pass by, one by one. The pattern of nature. I sighed once more, sitting almost two hours alone on a train really aggravates me! _I mean come on! I don't like to be alone, definitely NOT ON A MOVING TRAIN_! I smiled as the signed titled Era passed before my eyes! _I was here! Yes! Gray! I'm here! _The train began to slow down as I gripped the handle to my suitcase with tenacity! My heart began to race, sweat accumulating on my body. My t shirt and jeans really didn't hide my pregnancy, even though he already knew... I still felt awkward with Hope. The train came to a complete stop, everyone exiting the nearest door as others hopped on board. I moved gracefully through the crowd of people, suitcase in one hand, a small black box in the other. I was serious about marrying him! I wasn't joking, we were going to finish this shit! We made it this far... It's like having sex. You're with someone then y- you know what... Forget what I just said. I sighed as the sun beamed down on me. Last time I checked it was suppose to be cold in Era. A cool breeze blew and I knew then... It would soon be. I looked through the crowd, searching for my blue haired friend. _Where was Gray? _He said he was going to be here to see me. I let the realization of his condition settle in. Natsu come on! He's sick, don't hold this against him, he can't help it. Suddenly hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into the mysterious person's front!

"I missed you, Natsu." My eyes widened! Gray? I turned around slowly, meeting him! I couldn't believe this was actually him! He wore skinny jeans, a tight white shirt and his hair... It grew. He still looked the same only paler and sleepier.

"Gray?" He smirked, laughing as he noticed we were the only ones left at the station.

"I don't look the same? I've changed that much?"

"N-no I'm just glad to see you again!" I pulled him into an embrace, feeling the teen wrap his arms around me. I tried not to hug him too tight. I would be really upset if I broke Gray.

"You haven't changed either... Only your stomach." I laughed, a few tears escaping past my eyelids. He pulled away, arching an eyebrow with curiosity. "Is it something I said?"

"No... I'm just... Hormonal right now."

"Oh... I t-" he coughed loudly, gagging as he covered his mouth! I watched in shock as blood dripped from his lips onto the cement. I wanted to just break down right then and there! He clenched his chest, gasping for breath. I reached over to touch him but he stop me. "I-I'm... Okay... Give...me...a-few...minutes." He slouched over, panting for breath! His shoulders heaving rapidly. This is what I've done to him. This is what I've caused! He eyed me slightly, smiling weakly. After about 4 minutes of watching him suffer, he finally regained his breath. "Sorry about that... I was hoping that didn't happen when you were around." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. I clenched my fists, hurting inside for witnessing such a horrific scene! What if he died?! He won't even let me help him!

"Why?"

"You worry too much. You need to stay stress free for Hope."

"You're hurting and I have a right to worry about my husband!" He gawked at me, smiling lightly as I showed him the small black box.

"I thought you were joking."

"Well... You thought wrong." He smiled, taking the open box into his fragile hands. His dark blue eyes were still black... I guess that meant he was sick. He pulled the ring out, examining it entirely.

"Nice! How much did this cost?!"

"200 million euros."

"You paid 200 million euros, for this?!"

"Yep... Because you're worth it." I lied. Jessie got me that.

"I love you." He kissed my lips, pulling me into a quick hug afterwards. I wrapped my arms around him, my thoughts lingering back to what happened back in Era. How would Gray react if I told him... Doctor Hicks and I were a "_thing_" now? He grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers as he lead me down the street. I grabbed my suitcase, following behind the boy. He knew more about Era then I did. He never stopped smiling since I've arrived! And it really only makes me sadder to see him smile and be so clueless about my affair. "Want to stop and get something to eat?" He glanced over his shoulder, inquiring.

"Doesn't matter... As long as I'm with you, I could care less." He smiled, opening the door to a... Coffee shop? Never saw this place here. We walked inside, sitting near a window. He ordered a coffee while I ordered a donut and juice. Caffeine isn't good for the baby. "I want you to know, I'm having the baby in 3 and a half months."

"Really?!" He leaned forward in his seat, his eyes shining with enthusiasm!

"Yeah... Wanted to have her early I couldn't wait any longer."

"But won't that hurt her in the long run?"

"No... Doctor Hicks said, it's fine because, she's kinda big for her development range."

"That's good."

"Yeah... Then I'm going to be out for 2 months after she's born, to recover."

"Wow! That works out perfectly. I was going to ask you if you would come to my surgery."

"What?!"

"I was told I needed surgery to remove the tumor in my left lung and I would really appreciate it, if you came." He smiled lightly, taking the coffee from the waitress while she handed me my juice and donut. Surgery? I thought that was what chemo was for? I watched as Gray pulled out an orange transparent bottle, popping open the top to take out a white pill. No one can truly understand how bad I felt. How much I just wanted to get hit by a fucking vehicle! Seeing him take the medication and cough up blood, it hurt me! I even missed my damn ultrasound, but I don't care. We know its a girl, we know she's 4 months into the pregnancy, what else?! Gray is my first priority right now, and I mean that in the nicest way as possible. I love Hope don't get me wrong, but since she's not born... Gray needs my help more then she does.

"I promise... I wouldn't miss it." He smiled, sipping the coffee. He coughed again, blood staining the table. The waitress ran over, rubbing his back as he clenched his chest. I stared at her in disbelief... Juvia?

"Hey Natsu." H-how in the hell did I not notice this early?! He groaned, pushing his cousin away!

"I'm fine! Stop treating me like some little kid!"

"You can't be fine if you're coughing up blood, Gray."

"Fuck you!" He yanked his body away from her, watching the girl sigh in frustration and walk off. Gray looked up at me, his facial expression telling everything. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that-"

"Don't apologize to me, you need to tell Juvia that." He sighed, leaning against the table.

"I will later. So... What do you want to do?"

"I don't know... You're the host." He smiled.

"I have an idea." I arched an eyebrow, grabbing my suitcase as he reached out to grab my hand. Knowing Gray he has something suspicious planned.

My back slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of my body! Gray took my lips to his, stripping my shirt clean off my body! For someone who had cancer, he was pretty strong! I moaned loudly, groaning as he gripped my erection. His eyes sparkled with lust and desire! No one was home but us, giving him the perfect opportunity to have his way with me! Since he's been sick... He's been more moody from lack of sex! And so was I! Jessie wasn't giving in! Im surprised he let me do that to him earlier today! Gray shoved me on the bed, climbing on top as I stared into his eyes.

"I've been waiting so this moment to happen." He kissed my lips, looking into my eyes as he pulled away. His shirt was gone and so was mine. My pants were gone and his were unzipped, barely clinging to the butt that he doesn't have.

"Me too. I miss the cold touches on my body."

"Glad you do." He rubbed my thighs, kissing my lips again. His tongue entered my mouth with no hesitation, overwhelming me! I moaned loudly, pulling the ice Mage deeper into the kiss. If we could just stay like this... It would be great! Gray licked my neck, sucking and nibbling the tender flesh. I was loosing my mind! One moment I'm with Jessie, the next with Gray. Gray's hands wondered up, as he thrusted his hips against mine. I gasped loudly, my eyes widening at the sudden movement! Keeping this up would only lead to more trouble.

"Gray?" He stopped, looking into my eyes as I stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is this what we really want? Is this relationship all based on sex?"

"What do you mean? When did you start caring about that? I love you and I'm showing you that."

"But you're sick. I don't want you getting h-"

"I won't. I'll be fine! I-"

"You said that last time and look where it's gotten you." My voice was stern. He looked away, climbing off the bed as I laid there covering my face with my hands.

"Just because I have cancer, doesn't mean... I can't be the same Gray that I was. Doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"Im just trying to do what's best for you, Gray."

"If you want to do what's best for me, let me have fun and live my life while I can, Natsu. I could drop dead right now, and not be happy because people like you and Juvia are always babying me! I'm 18 not 8!" He looked at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gray was right, I needed to let him live his life.

"You're right." I wrapped my arms around him. "So lets start over. Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm pregnant with you're child." He laughed.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I have a desire to fuck your lights out!" We laughed together, falling nonchalantly on the bed. I nuzzled into his side, feeling the raven hug me. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"If I do die before Hope's born... Promise me, you won't have another man claim her." I thought about his wish. Jessie wanted to raise her! But if that's what he wants then I must abide by that.

"I promise. But I doubt we would have to worry about that, because you're gonna live." He kissed my forehead, rubbing my shoulder softy.

"You're right, Natsu... I sure am."


	12. Chapter 12: Please! Be okay!

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail! Isn't mine

**A/N: I can't believe I've written this many chapters! I really don't have patience... But I'm shocked! No where near the end, hopefully everyone is enjoying the story! I love you all for taking the time to read this crazy mess. I appreciate it, a lot! **

**Enjoy.** ^.^

**Chapter** 12: Please! Be okay!

"DAMN IT! SHIT!" I was startled awake at the sound of Gray's distant voice! I looked frantically around the room... He was gone! I stumbled out of bed, falling face first on the wooden floor! Then groaned, lifting my body up as I gripped my stomach with tenacity! _Shit!_ I fumbled trying to remove my body from its encumbrance of being tangled in the covers. After finally breaking free I ran to the door, yanking it up. I gawked at Gray as he laid at the bottom of the staircase, grits, eggs, bacon, and pancakes were EVERYWHERE! He looked up smiling as I shook my head, walking down the stairs slowly to help him.

"Surprise?" He laughed, grabbing the rail to lift his body up. I smiled weakly, picking up the plate that at one point had food on it.

"What were you doing?" I inquired, arching an eyebrow as I anticipated his answer. I watched as he leaned against the wall, rubbing the boiling grits off his front.

"I cooked breakfast-" He gritted his teeth, hissing as the grits burned his skin. "-for us... I wanted to be romantic, you know?" I grabbed the rest of the food, placing it all delicately on the plate. _Gray was trying... He really was. But he can't do the things he use to! He's too weak, but he doesn't want to except that! _

"Yeah, I understand." He laughed lightly, grabbing my hand as I crouched down to grab the plate.

"Leave it there." I looked up into his eyes, watching a wry smile curl up on his lips. "Come with me." Gray pulled my hand, trudging up the stairs as I followed close behind. He depended too much on the rail, using it to support his weak body! Gray stumbled and I caught him! My heart was racing!_ Gray is doing too much! He needs to rest! _He grabbed my hands, releasing his body from my grip. The raven fell on the stairs, glancing over his shoulder at me. "I'm fine." He stood up, pulling me forward. My eyes examined his body, as I followed my fiancé (for the third time) up to an empty room. He pushed open the door, smiling as I entered. Gray grabbed both my hands, placing them delicately on his torso. He hissed at the pain! A red burn mark, contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. _This is why I really worried about Gray! One... Who would be stupid enough to cook without a shirt on?! Two... Why were we alone in this room?! And THREE... I'm I the only one being turned on right now?! Gray looked so vulnerable... So innocent. So- _

"Natsu?" I cringed at his words, looking into the ice freak's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I said, do you know how to heal a burn?"

"Kinda." He entwined our fingers, placing my hand on the tender area. He groaned, pulling my body close! _What does he want?! He wants me to fix this burn, but he's really horny right now! _"Gray are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm... Fine." He leaned back, biting his lips as I grabbed his torso! I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was trying to find out if he was drunk or ready. He mumbled under his breath, looking directly into my eyes as he laughed. I arched an eyebrow... _Gray was drunk. _

"Did you have something to drink?"

"No... I didn't." He laughed, moving my hand slowly on his torso as he gasped for breath. I shook my head, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"You need to sit down." He mumbled again, shoving my body into the wall! I gawked at him, watching the ice freak lean towards my ear. His cool breath sent chills up my spine, making my body shutter at the sensation.

"I don't need to sit down, Natsu. I'm perfectly fine, why can't you understand that?" He leaned closer, pressing his body against mine! I felt his erection on my penis, slowly making mine form! He wasn't drunk! He was just being a kinky bastard like always. I groaned, closing my eyes as he pushed harder against me. Gray... "Do you still think I'm drunk?" I shook my head, grabbing his torso harder! The Ice Mage moaned, stumbling backwards as I grabbed him, dropping the boy to his knees. I smirked. Gray narrowed his eyes, grabbing my waist as he pulled me forward! I fell, landing on my knees and hands. The raven laid under me, smirking as our position foreshadows what would come next. "I think this is where we kiss."

"In your dreams." I rolled my eyes, lifting my body as Gray grabbed my shirt pulling my close.

"All my dreams are reality." He pulled my lips to his, slithering his tongue into my mouth. I gawked at him, feeling his leg wrap around me! How was this even possible?! I pulled away, kissing his neck as Gray thrust his body up against mine! I've only been here for two days and he's already wanting to fuck me! He mumbled under his breath, arching into my front. I gripped his hair, pulling his lips forcefully on mine. Gray dug his fingers into my back, gasping for breath.

"What did you say?" I inquired, nudging my forehead against the side of his cheek. Gray growled, trying to bite my lip. "No you don't." He sighed, relaxing as I looked down at him. "What did you say?!"

"I said! I need you in me!" I gawked at him, watching the raven roll his eyes nonchalantly. The front door opened! Juvia voiced filled the home as we stared at each other. _Damn it!_

"GRAY! NATSU! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" We heard the blue haired girl storm up the stairs! I frantically regained my equilibrium, pulling Gray up off the floor. He groaned, coughing roughly in my arms. Blood rolled down his lips as he began to wheeze and gag! I laid the raven on the bed, searching frantically for his medication! He throw up blood, choking on his own liquids! Juvia opened the door, gasping at the sight of her cousin! "Natsu! What happened?!"

"I don't know! He just started!" Gray began to tremble, blood erupting continuously from his mouth! Juvia panicked as I sat beside him on the bed, looking frantically in his eyes! "Gray where's your medicine?"

"I-in...my... P-" He throw up, wheezing as his chest heaved roughly! I searched his pockets, finding the medication! I turned it over, reading the directions as quickly as I could!

_Take one every morning after breakfast. If not taken in the first 24 hours after the last pill, may cause vomiting of blood and lack of breath! If this occurs, have someone perform CPR immediately! _

I gawked at Gray! I was not about to put my mouth on his like that! He throw up more blood, his skin color becoming paler as each second passed... I guess I didn't have a choice! I pried open his mouth, hesitating before placing mine on his. I could taste his blood as it erupted into my mouth! I gagged, blowing air into his mouth! Then the unthinkable happened! He throw up in my fucking mouth! I pushed him away, running to the nearest trash can! I regurgitated as Juvia and Gray laughed! Gray wiped his lips, trudging over to where I was on the floor.

"Gotcha!" They high each others as I narrowed my eyes in disapproval! He wasn't dying?! I wiped my mouth with my forearm, tackling Gray to the floor.

"You bastard!" He laughed.

"Thanks." Juvia walked over, pulling me slowly off him.

"Natsu, calm down... It was just a joke." She giggled, but stopped suddenly as I glared at her.

"Just a joke?! He threw up in my damn mouth!"

"You know you liked it." He smirked devilishly, stumbling to his feet.

"You just wait to later on... I'll fix you." I walked out the room! I don't know what I was going to do to this idiot, but I'm going to make sure he hates every second!

I laid carelessly on the couch, flipping through the channels. I groaned as the taste of blood still lingered in my mouth! Come to find out, I didn't need to give him CPR! That was a fake bottle! The real one was on his dresser, which specifically said _**DON'T GIVE A PERSON CPR IF THAT WHERE TO OCCUR! **_I laughed to myself. I fall for something so stupid! And revenge was definitely approaching! Juvia wasn't here, she had to do an extra shift at that coffee place. Gray was upstairs sleeping and I was in the mood for some fun. I got off the couch, trudging out the stairs to torment the unsuspecting raven. He laid on the bed innocently, the covers shielding his body from the cool air. I closed the door slowly, locking us in the room together. I stalked to the bed, removing the covers slowly. The raven laid on his back, making this easier for me! I gripped his zipper, unzipping his pants delicately. I pulled them down, watching the raven move slightly. I gripped his boxers, stopping when his hand grabbed my wrist! He smirked, arching an eyebrow as I was caught in the act!"

"If you wanted to suck me off... You could have just asked."

"I wasn't about to do that!" He pulled me forward, my face only inches away from his.

"If you weren't about to... What were you going to do? Rape me?"

"You're sick."

"The sickest." He grabbed the lubricant, tossing it in my hands. He smirked mischievously, as I gawked at him! Gray needs to get better soon! "That's what you want, don't you?" I looked down at the tube, my mind racing as he unzipped my pants! Is this what I want? Do I want to fuck him? He's sick! He's ill! Would I hurt him? Will this hurt Hope? Well... No it can't, he's not doing it to me. I sighed, watching the raven's eyes twinkle with desire.

"Yeah... It's exactly what I wanted." Gray pulled my pants down. I removed the clothing, gripping the rim of his boxers. I looked up into his eyes, watching Gray smile. "Is this what you want?"

"I've wanted this ever since you arrived." I discarded his underwear, opening the tube and squirting the transparent jell into my hand. He straddled his legs, smirking as my index finger went down rubbing around his entrance. Gray looked directly into my eyes, waiting patiently for me to enter. I wiggled my finger inside him, watching the raven arch his back and moan! I shoved his front back on the bed, sending my finger deeper and deeper inside him. His eyes widened! His mouth was agape but no words dared to escape past his lips! I let the second finger enter, Gray moaning loudly as his hands gripped the bedsheets. This would be his punishment! I was going to give him this pleasure, but I'll make sure it hurts. I shoved the third finger inside, once again he arched his back and I pushed him back down. I scissored his insides, feeling the skin tear inside him! Gray gasped and yelled at the pain, begging for more! I smirked, grabbing the lubricant in my left hand!

"You ready?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss." I laughed, removing my fingers slowly. Gray gripped my wrist, staring intently into my eyes. "Make it... Hurt please! I need to feel pain!" I smirked, removing my hand from his grip... _Gray has no clue what he wants! It'll hurt, alright! _I removed my boxers, smearing the jelly on my erection. I pushed his thighs apart, straddling his legs as I moved my penis towards his entrance. Gray already had the bedsheets in his hand! _Then I thought about it! He wanted this to hurt right?_ I grabbed the bedsheets, removing the lubricant from my penis. I smiled, letting the tip poke his anus! He groaned, begging for me to began and that's actually what I did!

"Natsu! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I thrust my hips in an oscillating motion, smirking as he begged for mercy!

"You said you wanted to feel pain." I thrust into his, watching the raven moan and cried for mercy! I knew it was hurting him, because it was hurting me!

"I LIED! I DON'T WANT THIS! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"That's what happened when you t-" he pulled my body forward, my lips crashing against his! I gawked at him! He pulled away smirking.

"You win." I stared at Gray dumbfounded._ I won? Won what?! _He removed my penis, pulling his boxers and pants back on! I_ won?!_ I was so confused right now!

"I won?"

"Yeah." He smiled, limping towards the door as I laughed at him.

"Do you have a pole up your ass, Gray?" He laughed, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I had one up it." He unlocked the door, leaning against the doorframe to caught his breath. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight. You won this round, but I'll be waiting for you." He limped out into the hallway disappearing behind the bathroom door. I dressed myself and followed after him like a lost puppy. I felt so relieved right now! Hadn't had any sexual contact in months and in just 40 seconds, my needs were met! I reached the door knocking on it softly as I waited for him to answer... But he never did.

"Gray?" I knocked again. "Gray?!" I began to bang on the door! Was he okay?! I kicked the door open, gawking at Gray as he laid unconscious on the floor in his own puddle of blood! "Gray quit playing games." I smirked at him. He was NOT ABOUT TO GET ME AGAIN! I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for him to realize I wasn't gullible anymore, but he didn't move. "Gray?" I walked towards him, crouching down to get a better look. "Gray, you okay?" I rolled him over, gasping as realization hit me! GRAY WASN'T PLAYING! "GRAY!" I laid him down running to dial 911!

"Hello?"

"Hey! I need help! My boyfriend is unconscious! He needs help!"

"Calm down sir. Please tell my where is he now?"

"He's on the bathroom floor! Please hurry!"

"Calm down! Do you know the address to the home?"

"No." I cried, gripping my hair tenacity as I glanced over to Gray's motionless body across the hallway.

"Okay sir, just stay on the phone. The paramedics are on their way!"

"Okay." I ran towards Gray, pulling the raven into my arms. Come on! Come on! Don't you die on me! I held him in my arms, crying as I waited for the paramedics! The only obstacle standing in our way... Was time.


	13. Chapter 13: You Bastard!

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me

**A/N: I've had a lot of free time on my hands... So if you're wondering, I'm really bored. Which makes these updates a whole lot quicker. Boredom -.-**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter** 13: You Bastard!

I sat in the back of the ambulance as the sirens roared through the air. My mind was gone, I was more focused on the paramedics pumping Gray's chest then motion sickness, which surprisingly wasn't happening. I let tears trickle down my cheeks, leaving the noticeable trail as they dried away. His shirt was unbutton, and his eyes were closed. One woman put a breathing tube down his esophagus, squeezing the bag repeatedly to help to raven breathe. I couldn't help, I could only sit there and watched the scene that I'd caused. The ambulance made a sharp turn into the parking lot of the hospital, each paramedic jumping out quickly to deliver Gray to the Emergency Room! I ran after them, tears making my vision blurry and distorted! _Please! Please let Gray be okay!_ I ran inside freezing once my eyes set on Jessie's concerned ones.

"Natsu." He ran away, taking my body into his arms as I collapsed! I cried uncontrollably, feeling the doctor rub my back and kiss my forehead. "He's gonna be okay. You hear me? He's fine." Jessie pulled me close, my heart racing with anxiety! _What was Jessie doing here? Why was he dressed in his doctor's outfit? And what caused this all to happen?! _I sniffled, burying my face into his chest. I could feel his toned torso against my body! I just hope Grays' okay, I want him to live to see his daughter grow up! That's all I want is for him to see another day! An older gentleman, about the age of 40 possibly 50 stalked over towards us slowly waiting to gain our attention.

"Dr. Gilmore? How's he doing?" Jessie asked, causing me to look up at the man as I anticipated his next move. Please let him be fine! The old man, bit his lip, sighing as he looked to the floor! His eyes told everything! I cried, hating him! Hating Jessie! Hating Gray! Hating myself! I punched the floor, feeling Jessie grab me from behind! _Gray was gone!_

"Dr. Hicks he's stable... Just in critical condition." I opened my eyes... Gray wasn't dead? "The boy suffers from internal bleeding and his left lung just failed."

"Why hasn't he been to surgery yet?!"

"Doctor, he doesn't have surgery until in three months."

"THREE MONTHS?! YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOTHING FOR THIS BOY BECAUSE, HE HAS TO WAIT THREE MONTHS! GRAY MIGHT NOT SURVIVE ONE DAMN DAY! I ORDER YOU TO PREPARE HIM FOR SURGERY!"

"We can't do that! The highest of power gave us these orders and we must abide by them Hicks!"

"Well, if you don't help me. I'll do it alone!" Jessie stood up, brushing pass the doctor. He was determined to save Gray's life!

"And if you enter that room, I'll strip you of your license and that's an order!" Jessie came to a sudden halt, glaring in my direction over his shoulder. I turned around slowly and standing there was no one other then Guran! He was the stupid old guy from the Council! The same one who convicted us!

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but, I would Jessie-"

"You don't have a right to call me that!"

"But I have the power too! Stop wasting your time trying to save him! You don't even like the boy!"

"You shut your damn mouth! You know nothing about what I want!"

"Oh. But I do. I know you don't give a damn whether that boy lives or dies. You're just worried about Natsu-"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I? You don't want him to know the truth-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Or is it, the fact that you're afraid he'll hate you if he found out... You caused all the pain in his life!" I gawked at Jessie, watching the albino's eyes dart in my direction. He shook his head assuring me, he had nothing to do with this! He stepped closer to me, as I backed away from him_! He did this?! He hurt Gray! I can never love him after this!_

"I didn't hurt him, Natsu. He's lying! He's trying to turn us against each other! Don't let him do that!" He reached out to touch me and I gawked at his hand! It was black! Not the skin color black, I mean black! And his fingers were boney and his nails were razor sharp! I looked up at Jessie, wondering _what the hell was he?! _Jessie covered up his hand, whipping around to face Guran. The old man grabbed the albino by his throat, lifting him up in the air.

"I made you who you are today! I gave you the knowledge and power you needed in order to rise to the top! And to stand before my own flesh and blood, then watch you betray me! I can't believe I have a son this naïve! I'm appalled!" He threw Jessie into the wall, watching his skin peel! _Jessie was Guran son?! That old man was his father?! Meaning... His mother cheated on Guran with Jessie!_

"You...always...hated me! Ever since...the day...mom... Did...what she...did to me!" He coughed up blood, eying his father with hatred! The other arm was finally starting to change! _Jessie wasn't human! He wasn't a Mage! Had no magical powers of any kind! So what was he?!_

"You should be ashamed! Your mother was sick!"

"My mother was a whore!" Guran punched Jessie, throwing the man against the wall!

"How dare you speak of your mother that way! Have you know mercy?!"

"Open your eyes! You're still trying to make her mistakes right! She's gone! Dead! Deceased! And I'm here telling you what she did!"

"She didn't hurt you... I did." Jessie's eyes widened with incredulity as Guran's words set in. "I had her drug you. I'm the one who tied you to the bed. I'm the one who took your organs away! I'm the one who made you into this... Creature! I did this because, I am God-"

"That's bullshit!" Guran whipped around, his eyes fell deliberately on me! I stood up! I wasn't afraid anymore! _He's hurt Gray and now Jessie! He's even hurt me and I won't stand here and let this bastard get away with it anymore!_

"Oh really?!" He touched my ribs. "I am your GOD!" They broke, as I dropped to the ground convulsing! _What the hell?! Just one touch and I'm injured so severely! _I gasped for air, my body trembling as Guran stepped closer. "Gray's life hangs on a thread at this moment. And I could easily end it right now... I already brought him this far." My eyes gawked at the man, who caused Gray this pain! _He did this?! _I tried to stand, falling back on the floor at the pain that attacked my side! This bastard will pay for this!

"You are the worse person I've ever met!"

"Im not just a person... I am God. God over this kingdom and Fiore! The man who at the age of 9 started the Magic Council in a playground with my friends. And six decades later, I'm the head of a powerful empire! That is how Godly I am! And just a snap of my fingers, that boyfriend of yours... Is finished!" I crawled towards him, determined to beat the shit out of him! Tears rolled down my cheeks! _He's no God to me! He's a coward! Hiding and attacking from behind! He's no damn God! Hurting others so they fear you?! He's NOT A GOD! _I coughed up blood, feeling the old man lift my body up. "And you know what? This is my child you're carrying, not Gray's!" I convulsed on the table as he shoved me backwards, letting his hand inside my stomach. Blood erupted from my mouth as his hand, moved inside me! _Hope is not his daughter! Hope won't have a father like this! _I gagged on my blood, as he unzipped his coat, with two extra hands hidden under his clothes! I trembled involuntarily! _What was he?! _Jessie limped over, his entire body was completely black! Guran eyed Jessie with hatred! "Jessie I suggest you witness your sister being born."

"You leave him alone! LEAVE NATSU ALONE!" Guran grabbed Jessie, slamming his body onto the floor.

"You dare talk to a God that way?!" Jessie gasped for breath, his hands gripping Guran's with tenacity! "You disappoint me, Jessie. You really do. I just pray, this girl doesn't grow up to be just like you!" Guran shoved his hand deeper into my stomach, blood gushing out my mouth and torso! Everything started to spin! I was loosing a lot of blood... Unconsciousness threatening to take me in its delicate embrace! "I am God. You're God!" I could hear a baby crying, whimpering, and crying some more. Darkness crept into my view as my breathing slowed. I turned my head slowly as the blurry figure of a baby came before my eyes. "Don't worry Natsu, I'll take good care of our daughter." I inhaled slowly, reaching out to touch the baby covered in blood. But my hands could not reach it. I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up to Jessie watching over me! He smiled lightly as my eyes met his.

"How you feeling?"

"Good... I-" I stopped, examining his body. He wasn't black, and freaky looking anymore! I analyzed my whereabouts and found out I was in a hospital room! I looked at the monitor, and let tears fall as I noticed there was only one! Usually they give me two because I'm pregnant! But... Why only one?! Jessie must have noticed my pain and gently laid my body back on the bed, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Natsu, gets some rest, okay? I'll go check on Gray and see how he's doing." He turned to leave but I grasped ahold of his wrist, refusing to let him run away from this adversity!

"Where is my baby?! Where did Guran take my baby?!" He stared into my eyes as if trying to come up with a brilliant lie to tell.

"I truly don't know." He laid my body down, as I tried to get up! Guran had Hope and I wasn't about to lay here and let him get away with that! "Natsu, calm down! You're only hurting your body more!"

"I don't give a damn!" I pushed him out the way, ripping the IV out of my veins! I removed the heart monitor, stalking towards the door! _I was going to find that old geezer and beat his ass! _Jessie grabbed me, pushing my body against the wall! I looked up into his eyes! His breath was uneven! I was afraid, after seeing his change like that! I was terrified of him! "What the hell are you?!" I tried to push him away but with no success!

"Just know I'm not human." He looked desperately into my eyes, searching for an answer. "I want to find Guran, just as bad as you do. But rushing into things will only make the matter worse! Gray is okay, he's fine. They managed to get him off the oxygen machine. He's resting, and will be able to go home soon. You rest and leave Guran to me." I wrapped my arms around him, staring into his eyes.

"Jessie what are you?" He leaned forward, taking my lips to his. His tongue maneuvered its way into my mouth, turning me on with each kiss. He pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Some say God created Heaven and Earth, with means he also created Hell." I watched as a wry smirked curled up on his face. "Meaning people, or things had to live there-"

"So are you an angel or a demon?"

"I'm anyone that you think I am." He kissed my cheek, walking out the door. Jessie was definitely an angel.


	14. Chapter 14: Loved by an Angel

**Disclaimer**: you should know by now.

**Enjoy** .

**Chapter** 14: Loved by an Angel

I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't eat. I just wanted to see him! _I wanted to find Hope and kick Guran's ass! I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Gray was admitted back into the hospital earlier this morning... He's not doing good at all. I just want him to make it!_ I let my hands fall nonchalantly on my face, exhaling loudly as pain nipped at my side. _Why was everything happening to me?! Gray's dying. Hope is gone. Jessie is no longer a piece in my life... Well I hope he still is. Ever since the altercation with Guran, Jessie hasn't been seen anywhere around here. He just vanished and Juvia isn't really any company. I don't have money to return back to Fiore on a train, so I guess I'm stuck here until Juvia gets paid_. A light knock on my bedroom door startled me back to reality!

"Come in." I watched as the albino emerged from behind the door, greeting me with a welcoming smile and hand gesture. He walked towards the bed, his hazel eyes sparking in the dim light. It felt like everything in my world was becoming innocent again.

"How you feeling?" He sat down on the bed, brushing his fingers through my pink hair. I nodded my head, sighing as the sensation calmed me down. Jessie smiled, pulling me close into his front. "I'm... Different as you can see, but in a good way... And for some reason, I can't get you off my mind." I looked up at the doctor, letting my arm wrap around his torso. He needed to forget me. He needed to move on because, my heart was with Gray.

"You need to forget me." He smiled, letting his hand slither down my front. I closed my eyes, letting the angel open my shirt to get a better look.

"What if I can't?" He gripped my chin with his index finger and thumb, pulling my lips to his. He released my lips, smiling as I became mesmerized by him. "You ready for that one night?" He kissed my lips once more, his tongue slithering into my mouth as I gripped his shirt with tenacity! He forced his lips on mine, rolling over so I was completely under him! I yanked on his shirt, pulling the fabric of clothing off his body... Tossing it nonchalantly on the floor. Jessie lowered his body on mine, thrusting his hips softly against mine! My erection bulged out, brushing against him with each touch. I kissed his lips, feeling the albino grip my shirt, and pull upwards slightly. I released his tongue, letting the shirt disappear from my body. He pulled me close, his lips attacking my neck as I gasped out in pleasure! I dug my fingers into his lean back as his teeth pulled on my flesh! A moan escaped my lips, as I arched my body into his front! He shoved my body down on the bed, his tongue licking my torso viciously! I groaned, urging him to go lower! _I needed this! I needed this bad! _The angel came back up, taking my lips to his with no hesitation. I felt his hand enter my pants, stroking my throbbing erection as his kisses distracted me. I thrust my hips against him, groaning as the man grasped my penis! I pulled his body close, my zipper loosening as he unbuttoned my pants slowly! He groaned, kissing my shoulder as he rubbed my thigh with one hand, my pants moving lower and lower as time progressed. _This wasn't the right time or place for this! Gray was needing my support and this was at Gray's house! But when you don't know who to trust or what to do? Just go with the flow._ I kissed his chest, rolling over so I topped. He smirked, accepting my lips as my hands landed deliberately on his pants. Jessie moaned, gasping as my tongue slithered down his front, leaving behind a wet trail. I stopped when the muscle, brushed against his pants! He groaned, arching his back as I smiled at this. I fumbled with his pants, unzipping and discarding the clothing as quickly as I could for my anxious tongue! He pushed down on his boxers as I pulled them along his lean thighs, the huge organ showing itself to me once more. No more distractions! This time, I was going to finished what I started! I leaned down, licking the base of the erection, listening to his moans and gasp for air! I held his thighs down, letting my tongue graze his penis, causing the man to arch his back into the sensation. I reached the top, licking away pre cum as it squirted out slowly. The taste of his very essence was all that I needed! All that I wanted! I engulfed his penis, sending the organ deep into my mouth! Jessie gasped, groaning as the pleasure overwhelmed him. I bobbed my head in an oscillating motion, the large penis filling my entire mouth! He inhaled sharply as I bit his dick gently, gawking at him as his fingers gripped my hair, sending me deeper on his organ! My tongue wrapped around him, massaging his throbbing erection! He was so excited, his penis twitched in my mouth! Jessie's entire body clenched as realization of what was approaching set in. He came inside my mouth, his bittersweet fluids filled my mouth as I swallowed hard, pulling away from his penis as Jessie panted for breath. I smirked at his encumbrance, rolling over beside him. He eyed my slightly, topping me as I waited for him to get his strength back to finish our sin. As he pulled away at my boxers my mind began to race all over the place! I couldn't fathom that we were actually going all the way this time! That I was actually going to sleep with him! He pushed his fingers into my mouth, as he examined my tan body. With his free hand, he caressed me as I moaned at the sensation. I bit down on his fingers when they were fully coated in saliva, letting the experienced man straddle my legs. He was determined. Focused. Willing. I gasped loudly as his finger slipped inside, moving in and out of my anus. He wiggled deeper inside, causing an unusual feeling to attack my lower half. Another finger was added as I arched my back, biting my bottom lip to muffle out the moan. He scissored my inside forcefully as my mouth was agape! I cringed, panting for breath as a heat wave surged through my body! I gripped the bedsheets with tenacity, as his fingers were quickly replaced with his penis! I inhaled loudly, wrenching as he began to thrust his hips inside me. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed in the abandoned home. I threw my head back, arching into the thrust to receive this pleasure in a different angle! Jessie kissed my lips, letting my fingers pull on his short white locks as he continued to ram his penis inside me! I groaned, as each thrust surprised me at how satisfied he made me feel! I pushed Jessie away as he hovered over my body. His penis still inside my body.

"Jessie... Don't... Stop!" I panted for breath, closing my eyes as I struggled to contain my excitement! Jessie was too much of a good lover to let his talent go to waste! He pulled himself out, grabbing my body off the bed.

"I have an idea." He smirked, kissing my lips as he rolled over on his back. He sat upright on the bed, motioning for me to turn around. I caught on to his plan as he lifted my body up, siting me slowly down on his penis. The large organ penetrated my anus, causing us both to moan and gasp as the unusual feeling! I leaned back on my hands, trying to gently get his manhood back in place! _It hurt like hell! _Jessie grabbed my hips, pushing me down on his erection as I gasped loudly at the sudden motion. I leaned back against his front, panting for breath as his lips kissed my neck. He was experimental and good at what he did! After finally getting adjusted, I lifted my body up feeling Jessie pull my body back down. The pain shot up my spine, erotic and pleasure-some! Soon we had a rhythm going and the sound of wet skin clapping together echoed in the room. Jessie thrusted his hips up as I came down, grunting while adding more pain to the already awkward feeling. His hand grasped my penis, pumping me in sync with his thrust up my ass! I closed my eyes, keeping the rhythm as I leaned my head back against his shoulder. I moaned loudly, contractions in my waist causing my body to lock up! The ankle bracelet beeped softly in the distant, becoming nothing more then a forgotten memory. With one last thrust, I moaned extremely loud cuming all over the bed.

"JEEEEESSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIEEEEEE E!" Jessie grunted, letting his seeds pour out into my anus! The white liquid leaked out, gushing everywhere as Jessie pulled himself out my ass! I collapsed on the bed next to him, hugging the angel as he pulled the covers over our naked bodies. "Hope I satisfied your desires."

"You did a whole lot better then I thought you would." I closed my eyes, laying my head on his chest as he regained control of his breathing.

"Is this enough to change your mind about us?" I looked at him, watching the angel groan softly.

"I don't know? I'm truly still in love with Gray... But with the way things are going... I don't know if he'll make it."

"He'll make it... He's tough." He rubbed my shoulder, smiling as I gawked at him. "Gray's a lucky guy... He's got a good thing." He kissed my forehead, looking up at the ceiling as I laid down on his bare chest. How could Gray have a good thing, if I'm messing with Jessie.

"I'm sorry, Gray." I lifted my body up, watching the angel gawk at me!

"Wh-" I kissed his lips, rolling on top as round two began.


	15. Chapter 15: All is Revealed

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine**

**A/N: Sad chapter :(**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter** 15: All is Revealed

***4 weeks later***

_Damn it! How the fuck could I slip up and let this happen?!_ I slid down the white, cement wall in the bathroom pulling my knees into my chest. One hand gripped my knees, while the other held in it... Another positive pregnancy test! I gawked at the white device, my heart racing with anxiety! Gray's been in the hospital and the only other person I've been with... Was Jessie! _No! No!no! He can't have kids! He can't have kids! I'm not pregnant! He can't have kids! There's a mistake in this device!_ I grabbed another, only to get the same result! _No this ones broken too!_ I grabbed another and another and another and another! Same result for every one! I punched the wall, crying as the pain of loosing Gray set in. He would find out eventually, I can't hide a pregnancy from him! I made a mistake, a huge mistake and Gray didn't deserve that! I should have told him no, I should have just waited... But I needed someone! Anyone! And Jessie was here! Wanting the same thing I needed, but where is he now?! He's finally getting something he wanted, but I refuse to take responsibility, this wasn't suppose to happen and I'm not ready to leave Gray! _I won't leave Gray!_ I clenched my body close as the front door opened and closed, hearing Gray's soft voice call for me up the stairs.

"I'm coming... G-give me a minute." Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I tossed the device in the trash. The only real thing that I could do now, would be to come out and tell him the truth! To tell Gray I'm nothing more then a whore! Gray opened the bathroom door, using a crutch for support. His dark blue eyes stared at me in concern as he leaned down to take my hand. I yanked it away, refusing to even look at him. "I'm leaving. I'm heading back to Fiore... I don't think we should see each other anymore." I stumbled to my feet, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, before walking pass Gray. The raven grabbed my forearm, trying to look into my eyes to no avail.

"Natsu? What's going on? You okay?" I covered my face, crying uncontrollably! I wasn't okay! I was far from okay, this relationship was far from just being okay! Gray and I were done. Finished. And it was all my fault, for letting Jessie's body and desires manipulate me!

"I-I have... Something to... Tell you."

"What? If its about Hope, I know... But that's okay, we'll find h-"

"Gray I've been cheating on you, with... Doctor Hicks." I stared at the ground as Gray gasped out in shock! I couldn't hold the tears in, as he punched the wall repeatedly eying me with hatred and disgust! Dropping to my knees as the pain set in!

"With him, Natsu?! You've been messing with your damn doctor?! And thought you would sleep with me at night?! Where?! How long?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?!"

"Ever since you left for Era... But I thought you didn't love us. I thought you wouldn't come back!" Tears trickled down my cheeks as he looked down at me, his fists were clenched shut... Anger coursing through his veins.

"When and where was the last time you were with him, Natsu?!"

"..."

"WHEN AND WHERE WAS THE LAST TIME YOU'VE BEEN WITH THAT BASTARD?!"

"4 weeks ago in our bed, Gray." I laid in the fetal position as Gray dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes. He whimpered, grasping his front as he looked directly at me! He was heartbroken and I'm the one who did it too him!

"I'm our bed?! IN OUR FUCKING BED, NATSU?! HOW MUCH OF A WHORE CAN ONE PERSON BE?! I LOVED YOU! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I-" Gray gripped his hair with tenacity, toppling over as he cried for mercy! My body began to tremble as I watched him loath me. Staring at me in pure disgust! But the only thing I saw was the one person that I love hurting so badly!

"I have to say something... Else." He refused to look in my eyes, probably already anticipating my next answer. Gray was shaking. He was in no condition to have this pain on his heart so soon. But it would be best if I got it off my chest now and wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I cried and that was all he needed! That was all anyone needed to hear. I listened as Gray mumbled under his breath, but it was inaudible for me to hear.

"What?"

"I said, PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT MY DAMN HOUSE!" I gawked at him as my lip began to quiver! There was no changing my mistakes, Gray was done with me! I reached out to grab his hand, but he yanked it away! "Go find that bastard and hold him all you want!" He wiped his eyes, grabbing the crutch!

"No! I can't loose you!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him back into my front. I wrapped my hands around his torso, crying as he refused to take me back.

"You lost me, when you first started messing with him!" He broke free from my grip, but I grabbed Gray again pushing, him to the wall!

"Noo! I'm sorry! I love you! I ONLY WANNA BE WITH YOU! I MESSED UP! IM SORRY! PLEASE! Give me another chance!" I kissed his lips, tears rolling down my cheeks like currents! I meant every word that I said, I did love him! I wanted to be with him, sleeping with Jessie was just a mistake! A bad choice that I thought would turn out right!

"Get off me! We're done! If you wanted me, Hicks wouldn't have made it this far into our lives!" He pushed me away, glaring at me with pure hatred! We stood at the top of the stairs, each with pain in our hearts. I grabbed his hand, but he pulled away... Claiming I could no longer touch him! That we could no longer have the same respect for one another!

"I'm sorry! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Four damn weeks ago! Our daughter was kidnapped! And I was dying, while you were at my damn house with another guy! IN MY FUCKING BED WITH HIM! SOILING MY SHEETS!" He cried, leaning against the wall of stability. I hugged my body in a self embrace, refusing the meet his glare. "I hope he was good because, you're never getting back in my life!" He punched the wall once more, knocking a large hole inside it. "You have 30 minutes to pack up your things and get the fuck out my house!"

"B-but how I'm I going to get back to Fiore?! I don't have money, Gray!"

"That is no longer my problem." He limped down the stairs, using the rail and crutch for support. I trudged to the room, walking inside slowly. All the vivid images of what happened replayed right before my eyes! _The way he touched my body! The way he manipulated me into this! How stupid I was to let this happen!_ I grabbed all my clothes, (which were only three outfits since the fire burned all my others left in my old home) and tossed them in the suitcase. Tears made my vision nothing but a complete haze. I could barely see my own hand in front of my face! I ruined a good thing! Used him then broke his heart and lost his trust! I zipped up the green bag slowly, stalking out the door and down the stairs. Gray refused to acknowledge me as I said goodbye, he pretended to be caught of in the tv... But I knew he was probably crying his eyes out softly. Tears rolled down my face as I opened the door meeting Juvia shocked expression!

"Natsu? What's the m- where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Fiore... It's for the best."

"Well, okay. Here's some money... I had a huge tip today." I thanked her and watched out into the empty world. My life was empty and so was my heart! I walked away, hoping Gray would come out and accept me back, like they do on the movies but he never did. I didn't even hop on the train, it hurt too much to spend Juvia's money. I walked the entire way back to Fiore, which would have took 2 hours by train! My consequences finally caught up with me... And Jessie was no where to be found. I rubbed my torso softly, tears streaming down my cheeks! One child gone, another being born... One by Gray another by Jessie! I felt stuck in this hole, I just made for myself, hoping Gray will be the one to pull me back out.


	16. Chapter 16: Jessie Hicks

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine.

**A/N: I want to apologize for crushing your dreams when I "ended" my fanfic. I was just bored with it, and needed time to regain interest! Didn't know, everyone liked it so much! But it's back! Sorry for lying to you all! I'm a bad person :( THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER:) Anyways... Here it is!**

**Chapter** 16: Jessie Hicks

***GRAY'S POV***

"Gray what happened?" Juvia asked, inquiring on why Natsu left in such a hurry. I groaned, settling on the couch to get comfortable. I didn't want to talk about it! She's always trying to get in my business, I'm tired! I don't feel good and I d- a knock on the front door startled me! Juvia gawked at me as I met her nervous gaze.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Want me to open the door?" I nodded my head, watching over my cousin protectively. A green haired man who seemed to be in his twenties stepped inside, greeting us both with a welcoming smile and bow.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yeah. Why?" I leaned back in the couch as he stalked over towards me! I was too weak to fight back! If he wanted to kill me, he could! Juvia ran in front, shielding my body with hers!

"Don't you come any closer! Who are you?! And what do you want?!"

"I'm Ryan. And I here to talk to you about Jessie."

"Jessie? Who's that?" I sat upright on the couch, analyzing his words. I don't know a Jessie.

"Excuse me... You might know him as Doctor Hicks." I gawked at the green haired man, letting Juvia know he was okay. _Ryan? Isn't that his name? _Came and sat across from me, sighing before continuing. "Stop going to chemo."

"What?!-"

"If he stops he'll die!" Juvia interrupted.

"No. He'll die if keeps taking it! Jessie isn't the good guy that everyone thinks. Jessie and I are not human. We're angels since from the most highest powers."

"So you're sent from God, himself."

"Exactly and Jessie's sent from the Devil. Natsu is in danger! And so are you! He's been lying to you, Gray! You never had cancer! The chemo and the medication, is what's giving you cancer!" Ryan looked up at Juvia. "Gray was never in stage three, when Jessie diagnosed him! He didn't have cancer at all!" His eyes darted back to me! "Jessie's trying to kill you, Gray! And you're letting him! He wants nothing more then to have Natsu! And so far, that's what he's doing! Hope is with Guran back in hell, but she's perfectly fine! Soon Jessie'll take Natsu down there as well... And if that happens, those demons will rip him to shreds!"

"So Natsu doesn't know?!"

"No. Natsu loves you Gray! He really does. A-"

"If HE LOVED ME, HE WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH HICKS!"

"That's where you're wrong, Gray. Natsu's confused and its all Jessie's fault. When kissed by a demon, you believe everything they say. Everything they do. You forget your morals and the important things around you. Natsu would have never slept with Jessie if he was in his right mind. I've been watching over the both of you and Natsu wouldn't dare do something like that!"

"So he's being brain washed?"

"Pretty much. But it doesn't last long... The spell wears off, so Jessie would have to continue kissing him." I gawked at the angel, slamming my fist of the couch! _I'm an idiot! The spell had wore off when I got home! And I kicked him out! Now Natsu's somewhere carrying a demon inside him!_

"What about the kid?"

"What kid?"

"Natsu's pregnant by Jessie."

"Damn it!" Ryan punched a large hole into the couch, growling as realization hit him! _He was too late!_ "Shit! I should have known he would pull some shit off like that!" His green eyes looked into mine as if pleading for an answer. "Please Gray, we have no time to waste! Natsu needs your help and we need to get Hope back!" I glanced over at Juvia who was shaking from hearing all this information! I was pissed! _I wasn't terminally ill! I wasn't going to die, soon! He was killing me slowly! He took my boyfriend from me! This was all apart of his damn plan! And I fell for that bullshit, like some gullible bastard!_ I grabbed my shirt with tenacity, tears streaming down my cheeks. Ryan pulled me into an embrace. "It's okay Gray, we'll get Hope and Natsu back. We'll fix Guran and Jessie's mistakes. Just trust me." I pulled him into the hug, letting my tears stain his orange shirt.

"I-I... Trust you." He rubbed his fingers through my black hair, listening as I sniffled.

"It'll be okay. You didn't know."

"I-I don't care! Natsu told me he loved me and I still pushed him away!" I broke from the angel's arms, standing straight up and feeling stronger then ever! I ran towards the door and headed to the train station! I glanced over my shoulder, watching Ryan run behind me! He was fast! I felt so alive! Instead of sick and feeling like death all the time! I was energized! Ryan laughed, his wings slowly emerging from his back! I was amazed, as he eyed me slightly.

"Surprised?" I kept running, determined to reach that train! It pulled off slowly as Ryan grabbed me under my armpits, flying towards the caboose. I was flung on the back as he flied beside it, before landing safely on top. "You ready?" I nodded, gripping the rail with tenacity, anger coursing though my veins! The wind blew my hair around viciously as it attacked my face! _Jessie will pay for this! Him and Guran! But first I need to make a stop at the Fairy Tail Guild!_

***NATSU'S POV***

I sat alone in the dark room, pulling the cover over my head. I'm a whore! A slut! Gray deserved better then this! I should have never hurt him like I did! It's just something about Jessie invites me in. I smiled when said albino stepped softly into the bedroom, walking towards the bed were I sat.

"Brought you some juice." He smiled handing me the glass. I thanked him by taking sips of the strawberry flavored drink. Jessie laughed, wrapping his arms around my torso while I continued to drink the strawberry concoction! _It was delicious! I needed more!_

"Do you have another one."

"No that was the last one." He smiled lightly. "But I can give you something else."

"Wh-" I gawked at him as he kissed my lips. My eyelids became heavier as gravity pulled me backwards on the bed. I groaned loudly, feeling his hands caress my body. This is what I loved about him, he could satisfy me! I took his lips with mine, Gray becoming nothing more then a forgotten memory. He pulled away, gripping my pants with brute force! I nodded, watching the angel discard my clothing in less then a minute. I moaned loudly as his mouth sucked my penis! His tongue grazed my shaft as his hands keep my hips bound to the bed! I arched into the sensation, sending my erection deeper into his mouth! "JESSIE...OH...GOD! YES!... PLEASE...OH!" He nibbled my tender skin, taking a testicle into his mouth! I gripped the bed, letting a croaking sound escape pass my lips. I could feel the contractions in my body, as he continued to please me! "Jessie... I'm... A-about to-" I moaned loudly, as if screaming in full pleasure! I came in his mouth as he continued to suck me off! I groaned! When would he stop?! And soon after I received an answer.

"How was that for something sweet?"

"I-I...enjoyed...that." He laid on my front, hugging my body close.

"Come back with me." He looked up smiling as I arched an eyebrow at his statement. Come back with him? Come back where?

"What?"

"I'm an angel remember... And I really wanna be with you, Natsu. We're starting a family and I want us to be together. When Guran is taken down, I want you to come live with me in my world." I smiled kissing his soft lips.

"I'd love too."


	17. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine

**A/N: This is truly the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story, I wanna thank you all for reading it! Thanks for all the reviews! The favorites and everyone who followed this roller coaster from the very beginning! I love you all! Thanks!**

**Enjoyz**

**Chapter** 17: An Unexpected Meeting

Jessie left early this morning, had a important business meeting with the rest of the staff. I flopped backwards on our king sized bed, groaning as boredom surrounded me. It's hard to stay entertain when I don't have anyone else to please me. I rubbed my stomach, sighing as I thought about the baby. I wonder what would I name him/her... _What about Hope?_ I glanced over at the clock, deciding it would be better if I went to the Fairy Tail Guild and talked to Makarov. I rolled over, placing my feet firmly on the floor before stretching and trudging towards the bathroom door. I grabbed a rag, pushing my way through the wooden door. I exhaled loudly, letting the water run in the sink. I stared at myself, hating how I looked! _I looked old, depressed, sick, and worthless. _I tossed the water into my face, looking back at my reflection. _Was this all I was going to be... A baby maker? I miss Gray- I mean Hope. I love Gray- damn it! Jessie! I LOVE JESSIE!_ I slouched on the wall, pulling my pink hair with slight force. The light in the bathroom flickered on and off, making me even more depressed. _I needed Jessie here with me! He's only been gone for an hour and I already miss him! He's always here for me, but now that he's at work... I realize how much I want his company!_ I heard a distant knock on the front door, bringing a smile to my face! Jessie was here! He must have gotten off of work early! I ran out the bathroom, down the stairs and reached the door as quickly as ever! I threw the door open, hugging Jessie with no hesitation!

"Jessie... I'm so glad you're back home! I missed you!" I felt his hands wrap around my waist, a cold sensation radiating from his body. I froze, slowly pulling away from the teen. Disappointment showed all over my face as I stared intently into Gray's eyes.

"I might not be Jessie... But I do miss you too." He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. I scoffed at his unnecessary comment, threatening to close the door in his face! "Wait, Wait! Natsu we need to talk!"

"No. We don't. We did our talking back at your place! You kicked me out and now you're back?!"

"Jessie isn't the right guy for you! He's a compulsive lair and you're in danger!"

"Tsk. What do you know about Jessie?! You're jealous that's all!"

"He knows more then you think." I gawked at Ryan as he appeared out of no where! I looked back at Gray who smiled shyly, reaching to take my hand. "We're here to take you away from Jessie."

"He's not as good as he seems to be! Because of him, we're hating each other. And I don't want this for our family! I miss you! I made a mistake, we made a mistake! I know. We always break up then make up later, but I'm tired of this. Natsu I mean it when I say I love you." I looked away, hating myself... Hating that he was too late.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I won't leave him!" I glared at him, hating how he thought he could just come here and expect me to take him back!

"Why Not?! Did you not just hear what we said?! Ryan knows him better then the both of us! H-"

"I'm married to him! That's my husband and I won't let you belittle him!" Gray gawked at me, struggling to keep his composure!

"What?! No. N-Natsu what about us? We-we were suppose to-"

"I got fed up with the fights. Besides you told me I could never be apart of your life again, so I did what I thought was right." I leaned against the doorframe, looking at the window. "We're starting a family-"

"So did we! We have a family and you're going to abandon Hope like that?! You haven't done anything to save her!"

"Hope?" He gawked at me, clenching his fist as I anticipated his next move! "Hm. Hope is gone. Get that through your fucking head! She's not coming back!-"

"I won't give up on my child! And I won't give up on us! I've put my heart and soul into our relationship, and I realize that you are my life! You help me live!" Gray gripped my shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I can't let you go!" My eyes widened in incredulity... I said those exact same words and look where it's gotten us! I pushed him away, clenching my jaw as he narrowed his eyes. "I-I can't give you u-"

"Learn to. We're finished, and I'm happy with my husband!-"

"You're husband almost killed me!-"

"Damn shame that he didn't." Gray clenched his fists, trembling with anger! Ryan grabbed Gray's forearm holding him back as we glared at each other. I no longer wanted to be with him! Wanted nothing to do with him! We were done for good!

"H-he's the cause of our pain! Because of him, Hope is gone! And here you are, married to the same bastard that brought you hell and took your child away."

"You don't understand... You never understood, Gray!"

"I understand that you're a coward!" Ryan stood up tall, his soft green eyes moving frantically as we talked (yelled) at each other.

"Natsu. You're making a mistake."

"No, the mistake was getting pregnant by you!"

"That's all Hope is to you?! A mistake?!" He laughed to hide his pain. "Jessie's fucked your mind up." He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder as Jessie pulled up into the drive way. Hicks narrowed his eyes, removing his shades as Gray and Ryan glared at him.

"Natsu." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Come here." I rushed over to my husband, embracing him with a passionate hug! He pushed me away, grabbing my collar to pull me close!

"You bastard!" I watched as Gray charged towards us, kicking frantically as Ryan held him back. I looked up into Jessie's eyes as he glared at me, leaning forward to whisper into my ear.

"I'm disappointed. You haven't done as I asked!" He gripped my collar tighter, licking my earlobe as I moved closer to him. "I told you to get undressed for me! Told you to be in bed waiting for me to come back from work and fuck you!" I groaned as he purred into my ear, glaring at me and the others!

"I-I'm sorry, Jessie. They dist-" He ripped my shirt open, kissing my lips with force! I could hear Gray yelling in the background, cursing and threatening Jessie! The angel pulled away from my lips, shoving me to the ground as I gawked at Gray! Gray had to be here! He had to piss Jessie off!

"Im tired of you, Gray! You should've stayed in a child's place!-"

"Tsk. Look who's talking! You whore!

"I don't approve of that name... It doesn't suit me." Jessie stepped towards the Ice Mage, loathing him and Ryan! "And you! Ryan I thought we had something special?"

"I couldn't sit back and watch you tantalize their lives anymore! You're crazy! One of the devil's finest." I gawked at Jessie as he laughed, slouching over as Ryan maneuvered his body in front of Gray's.

"Do you think I care?! I've gotten what I've wanted! And he's the best I've ever had! I don't need the Devil, God, or anyone! He has my seed inside him! He'll give birth to the new generation of demons! I don't give a damn! Their lives mean nothing to me!" Gray dropped to his knees, grabbing his stomach as he gagged violently! I couldn't do anything but look at Jessie, _my life didn't mean anything to him? B-but I thought he loved me? He's been using me? _Gray reached out, digging his fingers into the ground and blood erupted from his mouth, staining everything in range. I panted for breath! _H-how was this happening?!_

"Y-you... B-bastard!" Gray yelled out, his eyes turning crimson red! I gasped as he began to tremble violently, _what was happening to Gray?! _He arched his back as his teeth became razor sharp, and blood rushed out his mouth. Ryan watched in utter disbelief!

"That's right, let the mighty Beelzebub control you! Let him use your body as a human sacrifice!" Jessie laughed hysterically as Gray convulsed on the ground! _Beelzebub?! Wasn't that the devil?! Gray was becoming the DEVIL?!_

"Jessie stop this!" I stumbled to my feet, running towards Gray! _This was my fault! He told me to leave and I refused to do so!_ This always happened, he always told me things that I refused to do! Only realizing he was right from the beginning! Jessie grabbed my arm, pulling me back as Gray yelled for mercy! You could hear the bones in his body break and crack as the Devil slowly became one with him! "NO! JESSIE STOP! STOP THIS! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

"This is what you wanted! We're starting over fresh! And with the death of Gray... We can finally do that!" He smirked, his arms turning black once again! Jessie wasn't an angel his was nothing but a demon working for his father! Gray arched his back, his clothes burning with flames! I stood transfixed at the sight of Gray, petrified that this was happening before my very eyes! "WITNESS THE DEVIL'S TRUE POWER!" Ryan shielded his body as the winds picked up violently while Gray laid slumped over on the ground. He laid motionlessly on the ground, showing no signs of life.

"GRAY!" How could I have been so stupid?! The raven moved, inferring that he was alive. He pushed his trembling body off the ground, struggling to regain his equilibrium! I watched in shock as he opened his eyes, revealing the red orbs that at one point use to be dark blue!

"Father! Glad to have you back!" Jessie smirked, tossing my body aside as Beelzebub glared at me!

"Hm. Not impressed." He rolled his eyes, smiling mischievously as I backed away slowly! What did Jessie do to Gray?!

"Jessie! Where's Gray?!"

"He's gone. AND NOW I CAN START A NEW GE-" Jessie gasped for breath as the Devil drove his hand through his heart! I watched as the demon convulsed, gripping his father's wrist with his trembling hand.

"You can't start a new ANYTHING! And let's just say, you're finished!"

"B-but... Why?" Blood rolled down his lips as he inquired. Jessie never showed his emotions, but in that very moment, I swear a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"You are unfit to please me, Jessie. As a creation of mine I thought you would be good enough but you're not."

"I-I could!... F-father I can... P-please you!"

"Hm. I don't think you can."

"But I can!... Please...s-spare me! I'll...love...y-you... Forever."

"When have you known the Devil to show mercy?!"

"P-please?!"

"I'm through with YOU!" He yanked his hand out the doctor's chest, watching his body turn to ashes and blow away in the wind. I gawked at him, as he smirked, licking the blood away from his fingers. "I apologize for this! But he means nothing to me, neither do you! But I will give you an option." I watched as he reached inside himself and pulled out a baby!... My baby!

"HOPE!" I stumbled to my feet, running towards the demon as he waited patiently.

"I'll give you Hope back, but Gray will remain apart of me forever." I gawked at him! W-what?! No! I needed Gray!

"I-I can't do that!"

"You can have only one... So I suggest you make a decision before I do it myself!"

"Is there a way I can have them both?!"

"..."

"Please! I need Gray! I need Hope! I want us to be together as a family! Please!"

"What do I get in return?" I pondered I myself, glancing at Ryan who pointed to his stomach. I nodded my head, turning my attention back to the Devil!

"I'll give you this child that I'm carrying inside me! It was Jessie's." He smirked, reaching inside my stomach as I gasped for breath, blood erupting from my mouth! I collapsed but he caught me, pulling the tiny infant out of my womb.

"Nice doing business." He disappeared and laying on the ground was... GRAY! I ran over to him, holding Hope in one arm!

"Gray! Gray wake up!" He groaned, rolling over as I stared down at him! Adrenaline coursing throughout my entire body! "Gray look who's here!" He opened his eyes slowly, smiling weakly as the baby looked down at him. Hope had pink hair and blue eyes.

"S-she... Looks like her mommy." Gray smiled, accepting my lips as they moved towards his to kiss them.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." I kissed his lips again, falling in love with Gray all over again.

***1 year later***

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel take, Gray Fullbuster to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Gray Fullbuster take, Natsu Dragneel to be your husband?"

"Maybe." I gawked at him as he laughed. "I'm just kidding, I do."

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom." Gray smiled, leaning forward slowly as everyone from Fairy Tail watched. His lips connected delicately with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck whilr the audience clapped and cheered! He pulled away, entwining our fingers together.

"It's an honor for me to introduce you to Mr. And Mr. Gray Fullbuster!" The priest announced as the entire crowd yelled and clapped, throwing rice all in the air! I smiled as Lucy walked up to us, handing over Hope. The 1 year old smiled proudly, reaching desperately for her daddy. Gray took the girl in his arms, entwining our fingers as we walked happily down the aisle! Cheers, claps, and music surrounded us. I glanced over at Gray as he looked into my eyes, smiling as big as he could. I've never seen Gray this happy! He beat his cancer! Hope returned! Jessie was gone! And Ryan was even chosen to be Godfather for Hope!

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smiled, tightening the grip on his hand.

"I love you too... And maybe when this ceremony is all over. We could send Hope over Lucy's house, while you and I catch up on lost time." He smirked knowingly.

"Why wait?" I blushed, stopping so he could hand Hope over to Ryan.

"W-what... Where are you guys going?" Gray winked at him, running out the church with me dragging along behind him! I laughed at how crazy I bet everyone thought we were right now! We just handed over our child and ran out the church! We still had to be at the reception!

"Gray where are we going?"

"You'll find out!" He smiled, running into the woods as I wondered what was going on through his crazy mind! He came to a sudden halt, releasing my hand as I stared intently at the beautiful scene. _A waterfall, flowers everywhere, even a... Bed?_ I laughed as he panted for breath. "This...isn't...it." He pushed the board over, exposing the two story house behind the fake forest scene.

"T-this is ours?!" I gawked at him as he smirked, nodding his head once he stood upright.

"Bought it last month... Wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised!" I ran over kissing his lips as he stumbled backwards, resting his hands on my hips as my tongue slithered into his mouth! I moaned as his hand slithered up my tux, grazing my torso with his cool fingers. I pulled away smiling as he pulled my body close again. "Don't you think we should finish this inside?"

"Maybe?" He showed me the house key, unlocking the front door as quickly as he could! Gray picked my body up, carrying me to master bedroom upstairs! He pushed open the door, dropping my body on the bed as he climbed on top! His lips moved forcefully over mine as I moaned at his sudden urge for dominance! I thrust my hips up into his front soon after he gripped my tuxedo, yanking it open as his tongue danced with mine. I entwined my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss! He sat up, removing his tux quickly before pouncing back on my body! I knew my lips would be slightly swollen in the morning, all the force he was using was turning me on! I pulled away gasping for breath as he kissed my neck, gripping the rim of my pants! He stopped suddenly, laughing as he pulled our shoes and socks off! "Much better." He pulled on my pants. They slowly moved lower and lower on my legs as I waited for my husband to take me! He kissed my chest, sucking my nipple as he pinched and teased the other. I groan, arching into the sensation as he nip at my chest. Gray leaned forward, crushing his lips with mine as we rolled over like wild animals! I ripped his pants open, removing the distracting clothing quickly! He moaned loudly as I sucked his penis, letting my tongue graze his organ with passion! Gray arched into the sensation, moaning with no care in the world! I removed my mouth from his member, licking his inner thighs then slowly up his length! "Natsu!" He moaned loudly, as I licked the tip of his penis, pre cum squirting out on my tongue. I kissed his shaft, letting the large muscle enter my mouth once more! He groaned, arching up at the sensation again as my head bobbed along his dick! Gray gripped the bedsheets, gasping for breath as his breathing quickened! I moaned when he came into my mouth, filling my stomach with his sweet tasting sperm! Never knew he tasted so delicious!

"Gray?" He opened his eyes, panting for breath as I hovered over his body. "How was it?" He kissed my lips, rolling us back over as he yanked my boxers off! Gray wrapped his left arm around my right thigh bending my leg and pushing it up towards my chest as he leaned forward. Giving himself more of my anus to make his.

"Suck these." My tongue danced all over his fingers as he kissed my chest, neck and lips! I bit them lightly when finished, smiling as he removed his fingers inserting his index into my body! I groaned, closing my eyes as he fingered me. I moaned loudly once the second finger was added. Both wiggling inside my body, . . . . The third finger sent my body into overdrive! I gasped loudly, clenching my butt as Gray laughed, trying to stretch my insides. "Calm down. Relax." He kissed my lips, distracting me from the pain of being prepared. His tongue moved into my cavern, wondering around with curiosity. He pulled away, poking my entrance with his erection! "You ready?"

"Yeah." I bit down on my bottom lip as he slipped inside, rocking his hips immediately after entering! The bed squeaked loudly under us as he increased speed and force! I arched into the thrust, pushing back just as hard as he was driving his penis into my ass! Gray grunted, gripping my hips as he stabled himself with his thrust! I moaned, gasped, groaned and begged for more! Loving how he worked my body! I shoved my ass into one of his thrusts, nearly cumming on impact! I pulled on the bedsheets, gasping for breath as Gray leaned forward, sucking my torso as he continued to ram inside me! "Gray!" The raven kissed my lips, grabbing my penis and began to pump me in sync with his thrusts! His lips pulled away from mine as the pleasureful sensation continued! White spots blurred my vision as my orgasm slowly crept its way up my penis! The blood flow filling my penis right when Gray covered it's tip with his mouth! "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" I came inside his mouth, moaning loudly as he did the same inside me! Our bodies both convulsed as our orgasms shook through us! Gray gripped my hips, grunting as sperm continued to gush out! I panted for breath letting his warm white seeds, fill my entrance! I closed my eyes, feeling Gray lay down on my front. The covers fell nonchalantly over us as he hugged my body close.

"I'm glad we finally ended that crazy bullshit and married each other." I opened my eyes, smiling as Gray looked into my eyes.

"Me too. Best wedding and best sex ever!" The raven kissed my lips, nodding his head in agreement. Gray laid his head down on my chest, cuddling with me as he slowly began to doze off. I let my heavy eyelids flutter shut, happy that we finally restored our family! Happy that Jessie was gone! Happy that we could finally be together with out the stupid rule! Gray and I were happily married with nothing but happiness and joy ahead of us.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. Announcement

**_ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

I, Shadowcat has conjured up the most ridiculous idea. I've read my story Locked In, but it left me like WTF was I thinking?! So many errors, weird sex scenes, and then I was like who the hell is Jessie?! Now that that's clear, I'm proud/happy/excited/petrified to announce that I'll be rewriting Locked In sometime this week.

New title

New summary

New plot

New drama (maybe some OC's)

The idea will still be that same, just under different circumstances.

As for Mpreg... Idk, maybe?

The new story will be called:

On The Run, by mwaaah.

Hope that you liked this story, but unfortunately it will get deleted from FF eventually. :(

The new story should be up sometime Friday or Saturday of this week.

That's it. Shadowcat out.


End file.
